THE WAY THROUGH THE WOODS
by deetatarant
Summary: Mica Davies is abducted and Ianto is much closer to her kidnapper than he realises....... Ianto, Rhiannon, Johnny, PC Andy, Kathy Swanson and the TW team.....
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an experimental piece.... not sure how it is going to pan out really so of course all ideas and suggestions welcome and crit is helpful.... anything written in Italics represents dream or vision.**

**THE WAY THROUGH THE WOODS**

Ianto was not unlike Arthur Dent in his dislike of Thursdays. Admittedly there were no bulldozers setting in his drive and he didn't own a dog or have an alien friend by the name of Ford Prefect, but he did have an alien friend. Said friend was still snoring into the duvet and Ianto could only shake his head fondly at the relaxed state of Jack Harkness, drooling, snoring with one socked foot poking out from under the covers hanging over the side of the rumpled bed. Ianto rolled out of bed and quietly gathered up a t-shirt and PJ bottoms from the floor before creeping out of the room. It was chilly in the flat and Ianto quickly pulled on his garments and headed to the kitchen. It had been one of those weeks with no let up. The Rift had been totally oblivious to Tosh's flu and Gwen's being on holiday with Rhys, so he, Jack and Owen had been run ragged for 6 days without so much as more than the odd half hour nap on the couch in the Hub. Amazingly they muddled through it without murdering one another, crashing the SUV or failing to stop hordes of screaming slimy aliens from invading. It was fortunate that Owen no longer needed sleep was all Ianto could think as he autopiloted his way through making coffee.

It was unfortunate that once again sleep had eluded him with its usual clinical efficiency and after waiting for Jack to finally release him from his slumbering grip he had slipped away to his beloved brew and a few hours worth of reading on the couch. It was no good really, he would have to see Owen about sleeping pills. Ianto hated taking them, but at least they allowed him to rest even if they did leave his mind feeling slightly fogged up for the first couple of hours in the day. He knew today would be another day of proplus and coffee in order to stay on his feet and that was never a good combination. A quick glance at the clock on the stove told him it was 0400hrs and Ianto sighed annoyed with himself for being awake at such an ungodly hour. For a man who supposedly didn't sleep, Jack did a pretty good imitation of it and Ianto found himself wishing he could doze half so easily.

Coffee mug in hand he made his quiet way into the lounge and his copy of 'Flesh Market Close'. Ianto had developed a private love for Ian Rankin's Inspector Rebus and decided if he was going to be stuck with wakefulness he may as well do it with the fictional, acerbic Scottish detective. The moment he was settled he heard the soft padding of furry feet as Moses took a flying leap from his basket and landed rather inelegantly on the arm of the couch. The black and white cat turned on his engine and climbed daintily over the cushions and got himself comfy in the crook of Ianto's legs behind his knees. He began to wash a limb, still purring happily. Unconsciously Ianto gently rubbed behind his ears as he read.

Jack rolled over and stuck out his arm and stretched extravagantly over the entire width of the bed, he was not surprised to discover an empty cold space beside him and huffing out a sigh he sat up in the dim light and reached across the quilt and grabbed his T-shirt. He pulled it on, shivering at the chill and got up, pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms as he made his out of the bedroom. He could smell coffee and toast and hear radio two coming from the kitchen. Following the enticing smell he discovered Ianto munching on his breakfast and reading the Guardian at the breakfast bar. Jack wandered in and helped himself to coffee before sitting opposite the younger man, who looked far too serious for this early in the day. It was clear that Ianto hadn't slept, the darkened circles around his beautiful blues and the slumping of those normally so straight shoulders was enough to show how tired the man was. Jack knew better than to pass comment, it would do no good to put Ianto in a bad mood so he settled for kissing his cheek instead.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Ianto didn't look up from his paper until he finished reading the column he had started. Finally their eyes met and Jack shuddered at the look he was given. Ianto didn't look tired, he looked shattered.

"Rough night again?"

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose as he nodded and failed to stifle a yawn.

"Yep. I'm going to have to ask Owen for some sleeping pills, but I hate taking them."

"Maybe you need a break, not a prescription. You haven't had a day off since.... well certainly since I've been back from my trip. That was months ago." Jack sipped at his coffee and gave a contented sigh.

"What would I do?"

Jack arched his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Ianto was frowning. "What would I do, if I had a break?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Visit your relatives? I'm sure your sister would be pleased to see you."

Ianto appeared to slump further and Jack watched him with concern. "You're exhausted Ianto. You've been spending extra time trying to keep Owen sane, you've been running errands and looking after Tosh whilst she's been ill, and taking care of me and the Hub and Myfanwy..... Where does Ianto Jones fit in with all this?"

"Who?"

"Precisely!"

Ianto sighed. "I'm gonna get a shower." He really didn't want to have this conversation. He was stopped by Jack's hand clamping his arm.

"Sit down. You are not going in to work today and when Gwen is back from her honey moon you are taking a couple of weeks off. You need some Ianto time, a holiday."

Ianto rolled his eyes, impatiently.

"Don't!" Jack reprimanded. "I'm serious, you've allowed yourself to be overlooked again. I don't know how you manage it so successfully, or why you do it..... That's the old Ianto, the one who was hiding Lisa. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Ianto hadn't, he hated mirrors. Jack gently pulled on the arm still in his grasp and Ianto sat back down in his dining chair.

"Do I really look that bad?"

Jack nodded. "You look like......like someone has pulled out the plug, your skin is grey, you've lost weight and, you look lost." He wasn't one to over dramatise where his feelings were concerned but Jack had to admit to himself that he was very worried about the man sitting in front of him. "You've been restless for weeks, ever since we had we had those missing two days. I know you've had nightmares again, but you can't work yourself to death to make it better, we both know that does not help."

Ianto winced, suddenly feeling angry. "Is this my boss talking, or my lover?"

This time it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "Both, for reasons that you know all too well. Don't get defensive with me, I am trying here." Ianto could be extremely exasperating at times, especially when he was tired and cranky.

The younger man closed his eyes and sagged back into the chair. Jack reached across the table and gently grasped his fingers.

"Ianto?"

"I'm sorry. I just..... I'm t....."

"Tired, I know. Go back to bed, you see Owen tomorrow. Try to get some sleep and lay off the coffee. Rift permitting I'll drop by tonight with dinner."

Ianto looked at him. "Promise to call me if you need me to come in."

Jack shook his head. "You are in no fit state, Tosh is much better if I need anyone else I will call her. I'm ordering you to try and rest, now come on go back to bed."

Ianto didn't move.

"Come on Ianto, I'll tuck you in and read you a story." Jack added with a smile. Ianto felt his resolve melt under Jack's affectionate gaze.

"Ok."

"Good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat at his desk ploughing through the paperwork that had backlogged over the last couple of weeks. It had been so busy in the month leading up to Gwen's wedding and with Owen somewhat distracted a lot of things hadn't been done. Fortunately they were coping and Owen was finally getting his head round being in his undead state. Jack had kept a watchful eye on his medic and was pleased to see that Owen seemed to be coping. The doctor had even began experimenting on himself in order to learn more about the state that he was in. It was both morbid and relieving at the same time. They really had no idea how long Owen had, or how long he would remain in the condition that he was in. Jack was grateful that the rest of the team seemed to be coping as well. They all treated Owen as Owen, even though Jack had insisted on down scaling his field work, for his own safety. Owen was adjusting, they all were and Jack took a moment to reflect on how proud of them all he was. He was staring into space when Owen stepped into the office.

"Where's Tea Boy?"

Jack smiled. "I gave him the day off, he's catching up on some much needed rest."

Owen nodded. "About time, he looked like shit yesterday."

Jack couldn't argue with the observation. "He'll see you tomorrow."

"Good, I was going to suggest it. Tosh should be back in another couple days, I dropped by her place this morning, she's much better."

"Glad to hear it."

Owen plonked himself down in the chair. "Can I ask you something?"

Jack put his pen and smiled. "That depends on what it is."

The medic just sort of shrugged. "What's the deal with you and Ianto?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm concerned about him, he's been quiet lately. I know how much this thing between you two means to him, I was wondering if.... well if the two of you had had a fall out because you weren't exactly behaving like a man in a relationship at Gwen's wedding..... to put it politely."

Jack had to admit he wasn't expecting that. "I see. I'm really not sure it is any of your concern."

Owen chewed at his lip for a moment. "As his doctor his welfare is my concern. Personally I don't give a toss who you shag, but he obviously does. You and Gwen weren't exactly subtle and I know for a fact that Ianto practically had to hold Rhys back whilst you and his wife were eye fucking on the dance floor. I know your values are way different to ours, but you've been living in our time for long enough to know better."

Jack sighed and leant forward resting his elbows on his desk.

"It's not like that Owen. It's not about sex and love and relationships. Gwen is..... represents everything we fight for.... everything we protect. Ianto has had all of that stripped away from him. Gwen is like a little sister to me. I can't deny I am attracted to her, she's gorgeous, vivacious, but she's unavailable, always has been for a number of reasons." He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. "Ianto and I haven't had a fight, if that's what you mean. He's just gone insomniac on me, keeps having nightmares. He's taking some leave when Gwen gets back, whether he likes it or not, the break will do him good."

"Have you told him this?" Owen was well aware how Ianto would react to having time off.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, kinda went down like a lead balloon, so back me up when he comes in tomorrow."

Owen nodded. "No problem boss, he'll be pleased, it'll get him out of having to look at honeymoon photos."

"Uhm, I didn't think of that, you'll have to pitch it to him. So how is everything?"

Owen took that as a 'this conversation is now closed'. "Fine, just one more autopsy to get through, should be just a formality for the weevil database really."

"Ok, well the predictor program hasn't flagged anything due to happen in the next 20 hours, so once I'm done here I'm going back to Ianto's to make sure he is fact getting some rest, I'll drop in on Tosh on the way back. You ok to take the alert tonight?"

"No problem. I can just carry on here, there's notes I need to transcribe, Ianto normally does it, but now I have more time.... well."

Jack understood. Owen needed things to do to whittle away the small hours of each day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He looked down the street and waved enthusiastically at his friends as they departed through the school gates each going their separate ways. Slinging his little pink back pack over his shoulder he trotted happily down Cromwell Road, pigtails swinging. He didn't question the bag or the gender change, or the fact that he was 6. It was a lovely day and it was great to get out of school. Mam would be at home with all her leaflets and boxes all over the kitchen and David would no doubt be hogging the PS3 once again, but it didn't matter. He smiled, skipping along before turning into Kemp Avenue to take the short cut past the garages._

_Suddenly he was lifted off his feet, a hand over his face and in terror he wriggled to free himself, kicking his legs, unable to scream he tried to bite, but couldn't get his mouth open. The bag fell away and stars exploded in his vision. Everything went black._

Ianto lurched upright with a frightened howl. He was shivering and cold with sweat. The phone was ringing at his bedside. Shaking the tail end of the nightmare from his head he picked up his mobile and answered the call. It was Rhiannon.

"Ianto? Is that you?"

He nodded, immediately alerted to the panic in her voice.

"Yes, Rhi, what is it?"

"It's Mica, someone's taken my baby Ianto, she's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

Ianto flung himself out of bed and showered in record time. He pulled on Jeans and T-shirt and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys as he fled the house. He drove like a maniac, chewing on his lip with a renewed nervousness he hadn't experienced in years. Dread settled into his gut.

On arriving at the Cromwell Estate he discovered two police cars parked over the kerbside in front of his sister's council house. Ianto pulled up behind the them and got out of his car only remembering to lock it because he knew it would get nicked if he didn't, two police cars parked nearby would only encourage some of the thieves that lived in these parts, where ASBOs were a badge of honour. A white faced Jonny let him into the house and the big man looked as though he had been in tears. Ianto offered up a weak smile for the man he really didn't like that much, he had always believed that his sister could do better, but now was not the time to be dwelling on such things. The tiny house was cramped full of uniformed officers and somewhere behind them all sat Rhiannon, huddled on the couch with her son cradled against her ample bosom. Ianto eased his way through the mass of officialdom and sat by her side. Rhiannon instinctively curled into him and Ianto hugged her tightly and looked into the eyes of one PC Andy Davidson. They recognised one another straight away.

"PC Davidson?"

The amiable young officer had a notepad in his hand. "Yes, its Ianto isn't it? This isn't one of your spooky dooes is it?"

Ianto shook his head. "Mica is my niece, what's happening, what's being done?" Ianto felt his sister tighten her hold.

Andy looked suddenly sympathetic and decided to explain things as best as he could make them out but he was interrupted by Johnny.

"Some one's nabbed our Mica, took her from right outside the school, some kid reported it." He sat down on the other side of Rhiannon and their son climbed onto his lap and gave Ianto a fierce look.

"We'll get the bastard and get my sister back, won't we Uncle Ianto?"

Ianto was totally taken aback by the certainty in his nephew's young eyes.

"Yes, we will." After a moment he looked back up at Andy. "What are the police doing?"

"We only got a vague description of the car and the man, so we're looking, road blocks have been set up and a news appeal is going out tonight, it was too late to make the 6 o clock bulletin." He glanced at his watch. "She was taken about 3 and a half hours ago and there's been no word from her abductor. We're gathering together a search team and house to house has already been started."

Ianto nodded and then gestured with his free hand to the other officers gathered in the room. "Can you get them out of here, give us a bit of space?"

Andy nodded. "The rest of us are going back to the station, but the family liason officer will be staying."

Ianto shook his head. "You stay, the others can go."

Andy arched his eyebrows. "You can't go......"

"I can, please. I know I can trust you, but I don't want the others here. Who is in charge of the case?" He was rubbing his sister's shoulder as she continued snuffle into his hoodie.

"DI Swanson."

"Ok, good. Please Andy, just all these people out of here."

Andy sighed and could only think 'bloody Torchwood' as he moved his colleagues out of the Davies' living room. Ianto visibly relaxed when the uniforms disappeared and he pulled his mobile out of his pocket only just registering the fact that he had three missed calls from Jack. He kissed the top of his sister's head and gently manouvered her into her husband's arms before getting to his feet. Rhiannon turned into her husband's embrace and watched her brother through watery eyes as he stepped away, mobile phone in hand. Ianto glanced at her and offered up a brief smile.

"We'll find her Rhi, I promise."

Ianto dialled Jack's number and sucked in a shuddering breath, the realisation finally sinking home, his sister's little girl was gone, Ianto had the distinct feeling of déjà vue settling into his gut. This was not going to end well.

"Hey, Jack sorry I didn't pick up. Something's come up." He was strangely comforted by the accented tones coming over his phone.

"You weren't at home, I was worried. Is everything ok?"

Ianto turned away from his family as the floodgates opened and water ran down his pale cheeks.

"No. My niece has been abducted from outside her school. The police are dealing with it, but I was wondering if you could..... if... well."

"Ianto, where are you?"

"I'm at Rhiannon's."

"Ok, stay there. Do they have a computer with internet access?"

"Yes."

"Ok, go online and access the Hub. I'll head back and try to help from there...... Is there anything you need?"

Ianto closed his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. "I'll come to the Hub Jack. I just need to be able to use our resources. It may save time."

"No problem. I'll see you there."

"Thank you." Ianto hung up and wiped his face on his sleeve before turning back to his sister.

"Rhi, I have to head back to Cardiff. I have friends at work who can me help me search for Mica, we may be able to track the car through CCTV or something. PC Davidson is going to stay with you. You can trust him." He knelt down and rested a hand on her knee and she grabbed it.

"Why her? Why my baby girl?" She remembered vaguely their own mother had asked that question twenty years before as she gently touched Ianto's face. Ianto had no answers, only painful memories he thought he'd finally managed to bury.

"I don't know Rhi."

Ianto glanced at Jonny, his chubby face red with anger and Ianto half wondered if he was thinking the worst.

"Don't give up hoping. I promise I'll find her." He knew it was a dangerous thing to say, but it was all he had. Johnny nodded, but said nothing as he held his family close.

"You do whatever you can Ianto." Rhi said firmly.

"I'll call you as soon as I can and get PC Davidson to ring me if there's any news from the police." He gave her knee a final squeeze before getting to his feet and striding out of the house, he spoke with Andy and then got into his car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Owen and Jack greeted him as he stepped through the roller doors and Ianto offered up a subdued nod and went straight to Tosh's terminal, his two colleagues at his side.

"So mate what information have we got?" Owen asked deciding that Ianto would not appreciate sentimental platitudes.

"She was seen to be taken by a white guy and put her into a dark car, that was parked on Kemp Avenue at the back of the school. That's all they know, other than it happened at 3pm. The incident was reported to the police at 4.32pm." Ianto was working on the national CCTV datalogs and discovered that there were no working cameras on the school or the roads nearby due to vandalism. He cursed spectacularly.

Jack was there gently grasping his shoulder.

"Why the delay in reporting?"

"The witness was a kid, the parents didn't initially believe him." Ianto slumped back in Tosh's chair and sighed. "Jack it is less than five minutes away from her doorstep. Normally she walks to and from school with her brother, but he's had the afternoon off to go to the dentist. I talked to the police. No one has reported anyone hanging around the school.... it's.... it......shit, I'm sorry." Ianto buried his face in his hands and did his damndest not to cry and failed. Jack who was still standing beside him pulled him against his stomach and ran his hands through soft hair.

"Ssshhh, its ok Yan, it's ok." Jack looked across at Owen. "Can you?"

Owen got to his feet straight away and headed for the autopsy bay to get a sedative for his younger colleague.

Jack sighed he could feel Ianto trembling under his hands. "Yan, who is in charge of the investigation?"

Ianto sniffled. "Kathy Swanson. Gwen's old partner PC Davidson is with Rhi, he knows the family that made the report." He eased himself back from Jack's warmth and looked at him through tear swollen eyes.

"This isn't the first time it's happened Jack..... To my family, I mean."

Jack knelt down so they were eye to eye. "I don't understand."

Ianto's eyes roamed the expanse of the Hub as he tried to collect himself. "When I was 5, I was taken away. I was missing for a couple of weeks. It was the same place Jack, right outside the school. They never caught the bloke that did it. Mam and Tad made me a virtual prisoner in our house when they got me back."

There was more, Jack could see it in the way that Ianto's eyes refused to meet his.

"What happened?" It was almost whispered, but Ianto shied away and didn't answer. Jack decided not to push it as he saw Owen approaching. "Ok, we'll talk about this later. Right now, it is late and you need to get some rest, come on."

Ianto allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet but he didn't notice Jack take two tablets from Owen. "You're gonna sleep and Owen and I will talk to the police and find out what we can do to help."

It took almost an hour for Ianto to finally settle. Jack had taken him down to his quarters and Ianto had collapsed on the bunk, pulling a pillow into his chest as Jack pulled off his trainers and covered him with a blanket. To Jack's astonishment Ianto accepted the sleeping pills and downed them with a glass of water before putting his head down. Jack perched on the edge of the bunk, carding his fingers through Ianto's hair and whispering soothingly until eventually his breathing evened out into a gentle snore. Jack was careful not to disturb him when he climbed up the ladder. Owen was waiting in his office.

"He asleep?"

Jack nodded and realised Owen was waving a folder at him.

"Ianto's case notes. These are part of his Torchwood personnel folder. He was abducted when he was kid, all the police stuff is in there and the medical reports from the incident. I was surprised they were in there."

Jack wasn't, Torchwood One were very thorough whenever they did a background check on a new member of staff.

"I'm not going to like it am I?"

Owen shrugged. "You didn't know about it any of it, did you?"

"No. I guess I better read it."

Owen nodded. "Shall I ring Swanson and find out what's going on at her end?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, thank you. They're gonna want to talk to Ianto at some point I expect."

"Most likely. Two abductions from the same family and the same place, but twenty years apart?"

"Yeah, I see your point. Thanks Owen."

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

_He was cold. He sat huddled in a corner against damp hard bricks. There was no light and he could feel wet seeping through his socks. The smell of old earth was all around him. A whimper escaped his lips and he shoved his fingers into his mouth to stifle the sound. He didn't want the bad man to come back. In the darkness he could make out vague shapes, but nothing more. The only sounds were his own snuffles and the steady drip drip of water, somewhere, he couldn't see where. He pulled his knees up and hugged them to his chest and waited for his mam, she'd come. It was so cold and he was so very scared........_

Rhiannon got up and decided she'd make some tea, what else could she do. It had taken some time to get David settled into bed and Johnny had left the house an hour before to round up some mates in a bid to search round the estate for any sign of their daughter. PC Davidson had tried valiantly to dissuade him but in the end failed. Rhia could see that the young constable couldn't blame him, needing something to do and Rhia was glad he was out there looking which was more than the police appeared to be doing. She had spent the evening jumping every time the phone rang, news had spread fast and once the 10 o clock local news had been on the phone hadn't stopped ringing. The policeman kindly and politely fielded all of the calls and Rhia waited in vain for her brother to call.

Andy gratefully accepted the tea. Part of him secretly wandering if any of this was related to her brother's work at Torchwood. He doubted the woman even knew what Torchwood was and Andy had wisely decided it was not his place to ask. He was sure DI Swanson would be doing just that. He went back to sitting by the phone as Rhiannon trotted upstairs to check on her son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Owen sat at Tosh's desk fiddling with a pen, and waiting for his call to be transferred to DI Swanson's office. He watched as Jack stepped out of his office looking rather troubled.

"You making coffee boss?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He gestured. "Still on hold?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "the plod's have obviously forgotten how to answer their phones. Is Ianto still asleep?"

"I think so......"

"Oh yes it's Dr Harper from Torchwood."

Jack went to make coffee, it was going to be a long night.

"Is that Kathy Swanson?..... Yes, it's about Mica Davies...... yes...... that's right. Yes correct, she's his niece. We were wondering if there was anything we could do to assist with your investigation........ Yes...... that's right, we were aware of that....... You want to talk to him then?" Owen was spinning on the spot in his chair. "That's right..... well he's here at our HQ presently sleeping off a sedative. .....Well detective he was pretty upset, I am sure you understand given his personal history....... Right then.... of course. No you'll need to check that with Captain Harkness... hang on a minute...... Jack!"

Jack poked his head around the coffee machine, a mug in his hand.

"What's up?"

Owen waved the phone. "Swanson wants a word."

Sighing Jack put down the mug. "Can you finish this?"

Jack took the phone a moment later. "Kathy, what can I do for you?" Jack listened the frown on his face deepening. "Alright..... yes, I'll advise him of that. What time?.......Right.... ok.....Just keep us posted in the meantime. Certainly.... we already checked, the local CCTV was out of commission due to vandalism, the council haven't fixed it in months apparently...... Yeah well, the council estates are never top of their list of priorities....... He's not doing so well. I understand PC Davidson is still with the girl's family?..... Yes, he's known to us... we trust him if it's possible for him to be there that would be appreciated..... Yes, right then we'll see you at 10am. Thank you."

Jack hung up the phone just as Owen proffered his mug of coffee, he was about to speak when a gut wrenching scream was heard from his office. Jack almost dropped his mug in his haste to get there Owen hot on his heels. Jack bounded across the office and jumped down into his quarters by passing the vertical ladder altogether. He found Ianto pressed into the furthest corner of the room screaming repeatedly in Welsh, his arms defensively placed to protect his head. Jack halted a few paces from the pitiful sight and Owen was at his side crouching down reaching out a hand. Jack cautiously took a step back to give them some space.

"Sssshhhh. Ianto mate. It's ok. It's me Owen, come on mate everything is ok."

Jack had never heard such gentleness come from Owen's lips and he watched fascinated as his dead colleague slowly inched forwards keeping himself low and as unthreatening as possible. Ianto dropped his hands to reveal a tear streaked and somewhat confused looking white face.

"Owen?"

"Yes mate. You ok?"

Ianto shook his head. "Night mare. Mica, he's hurting Mica." Ianto looked up at Jack in the faint light, his eyes wide with fear. "He's hurting her Jack, I saw it..... It's just like the last time. We have to find her." He scrabbled to his feet and Owen rose with him carefully taking his arm to steady him. Ianto hesitated and then faced Owen with his blown pupils.

"I'm ok Owen.... I'm ok. I need to get back to Rhi."

Owen nodded.

Jack stepped forward at that point and pulled Ianto an embrace. "I'll drive you over there. We've spoken to the police, no news I'm afraid. Kathy Swanson wants to talk to you, she's read the incident file on what happened to you and seems to think the same person may be holding Mica."

Ianto sank into the embrace comforted by the warmth and solidity of the arms that held him.

"Can we do that now?"

Jack nodded.

"I'll ring her and let her know you're both on your way then." Owen stepped past them and decided the best thing he could do was give them some privacy. Jack was grateful for the gesture as he and Owen exchanged knowing glances before he ascended the ladder. Ianto pulled himself out of the embrace and looked down at his rumpled clothes in disgust.

"I need to go home and get changed." He yawned expansively. "Jack what am I going to do?"

Jack steered him to the bed and gently guided him to sit down and a moment later he was man handling Ianto's trainers on to his feet.

"We'll talk to the police first, then I'll take you so you can shower and change and then I'll drop you at Rhiannon's. I think you should just stay there until this is over, she'll need you there."

Ianto nodded numbly. "I was held for two weeks before I got away Jack, if it's the same man she may still be alive.... do you think?"

Jack really didn't know what to think, other than the fact that he would kill the bastard if he got to him before the police did.

"There's a good chance. If Mica's anything like you, she'll be plotting her escape as we speak." He tried to sound positive, but in truth he had no idea, this kind of situation was one he had never had to deal with before. He wished Gwen were back from her honeymoon her policing experience would have been useful. Ianto just sat there as Jack tied the laces of his shoes, it was a testament to how distraught he was.

"Come on." Jack caressed his cheek with his hand and briefly kissed his forehead. Ianto nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and directed toward the ladder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police station coffee wasn't up to much but Ianto sipped on it anyway, if only to ground himself with the action. He needed the caffeine anyway. Jack was sat at his side and an old plastic topped table created the barrier between them and Kathy Swanson. She looked at the pair of them sympathetically, not that she was overly fond of Torchwood or Jack Harkness, but Ianto she had always liked, he was the helpful and polite member of the mysterious team.

She leant forward and rested her hands on top of the pile of case notes in front of her.

"I'm sorry to put you through this Mr Jones. I know this is difficult but I've two lines of enquiry regarding yourself and the disappearance of your niece and I am sure you appreciate that I have to ask some fairly unpleasant questions, just bare with me please."

Ianto nodded. "It's ok, do what you have to." He could feel Jack's hand resting against the small of his back.

Kathy put on her best soft voice and looked directly at the young man in front of her, he looked too young to be doing whatever it was Torchwood did, but his eyes made him look a lot older than he was and she had to force herself not shudder.

"Ok, is there any possibility that Mica's abduction could be connected to Torchwood's activities?"

Ianto was clearly surprised by that question. He shrugged and looked to Jack for guidance. Jack too was obviously not expecting that either.

"If it is then I do not see how, no one has contacted us, no ransoms or anything." Jack replied. "But I assure you we'll look into it."

Kathy nodded. "Ianto?"

"I don't think so. Jack's right, if it was wouldn't they have contacted us by now?" The thought that it could made his chest hurt, Rhia would never forgive him if there was a chance that he had brought this down on her.

Kathy seemed happy with that. "Ok, we need to talk about what happened to you twenty years ago, can you do that?"

"Yes, if you think it will help."

"I know this isn't easy. But I do not believe in coincidences, I have to investigate the possibility that the same person who took you also took Mica. I think that whoever did this had been watching her for some time, waiting for an opportunity to grab her when her brother wasn't around. It's seems likely that her abductor is known to your family, we're searching all the neighbouring houses, garden sheds, garages..... you know the drill, but if you can remember anything that happened to you, it may help us narrow the search."

Ianto's eyes shuttered down and he felt the water work its way out between his lashes and he wiped them away. He could feel Jack gently rubbing his lower back.

"It's ok Ianto, take your time."

He turned and gazed at Jack and the older could have sworn he felt his heart break with that lost look in the younger man's oceanic eyes. Ianto chewed at his lip gathering his resolve opening up memories he had hoped never to revisit again.

"It was dark and it smelt musty, like earth or compost. I couldn't stand up, I was too tall and I kept hitting my head. There were tiny streaks of light that came through above my head. I remember being fixated with looking at them because I could hear footsteps above me as well. It was cold as well....... I don't know how I got in there, but I remember that I dug my way out. I think I was under a house, but I don't know for sure." He closed his concentrating on the images that stormed through his mind. "There were these flashes of light, he was behind the flashes of light and a strange whining noise....."

"Did he speak to you at all?"

Ianto's eyes snapped open, startled by Kathy's voice. He nodded.

"He spoke in Welsh, but it sounded wrong.... no accent you see.... I remember thinking how bad it was and that I was glad I spoke better Welsh than he did.....He touched me and his hands were cold.... he took..... he took my shoes and socks away, said that I wouldn't be able runaway without them." Ianto dropped his chin and sighed his hand reaching out instinctively. Jack took it and squeezed it anchoring him.

"Is there anything else Ianto?" He asked gently.

Ianto nodded suddenly remembering something he had never recalled before.

"Yes, there was something hanging from the rear view mirror. I'm not sure but it looked like a fairy.... yes a pink fairy, like a little doll."

Swanson was writing everything down, watching him as she did so and Jack wondered how she managed that.

"Forgive me Ianto, but I have to ask. Where were you at the time your niece disappeared?"

Ianto looked up narrowing his eyes.

"I was at home. I slept through most of the day, Jack made me take the day off I was tired. Rhi rang me at home, it's what woke me up."

"Ok. I think we'll leave it there for now. If you can think of anything else, get Captain Harkness here to call it in." Kathy closed her note pad. "Where will you be?"

"I'm going to Rhi's after I've been home to change."

"Alright. Thank you for coming in. We'll do everything we can to find her, but I don't want to make any promises Ianto, I am sure you are aware how some of these types of cases go."

Ianto nodded. "If you find her and it's bad, let me be the one to tell Rhi, please..... she won't handle it.... I'd rather it wasn't a stranger giving her bad news."

Kathy rose from her place. "We'll keep you informed."

Ianto slumped against Jack. "Can you take me home please?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about not updating yesterday....bad back and well that was that really...... I hope this isn't too drawn out... still not at all sure about this story.**

**PART FOUR**

Ianto spent the rest of the night huddled on Rhiannon's couch waiting for the phone to ring. PC Davidson was dozing in one of the dining chairs and Rhi had gone to sleep in her daughter's bed, cradling her Bratz doll against her chest. Ianto got up with the first rays of morning and looked out of the window only to discover a collection of strange vans and cars and what looked like a camera crew. He closed the curtains and shoved Andy Davidson into wakefulness.

"There's a load of journalists outside, get rid of them or I'll call Jack and get him to do it."

Andy stood up and straightened himself out. Ianto smiled at him.

"Please. I'll get some breakfast started." He was yawning and Andy could only sympathise as he made his way out of the house. The phone rang and Ianto lunged for it because he didn't want his sister to wake up just yet. It was Johnny.

"It's Ianto..... no she's asleep, any news?.....No we haven't heard anything either. I spoke to the police last night, they've already started searching houses on the estate and the local area...... No.. not yet. I'll stay here until you arrive. You should stay with Rhi and David, I'm going to help with the search. Ok......... be warned there's a couple of news crews outside the house, PC Davidson is trying to move them along, but I don't think he'll have much luck...........Right... ok then. See you soon." He hung up quietly relieved that Johnny had decided to come home, Ianto wouldn't put it past the man to get himself into trouble in his enthusiasm to search for Mica. He glanced at his watch and realised belatedly that he hadn't slept for almost 24 hours. He needed coffee to shake the cobwebs out of his brain. Before he realised what he was doing he was dialling Jack's number. Ianto stopped himself and sighed, he couldn't keep turning to Jack, it wasn't right to bother him. He went to the kitchen cupboards and searched out his sister's coffee, dismayed to find a jar of instant. He couldn't remember the last time he had the stuff. He filled the kettle and washed up the array of dirty mugs from the previous evening. Andy Davidson came back into the room and stood tentatively by the door, looking like he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Ianto offered up a smile.

"Coffee?"

Andy nodded. "Yes, thank you. So... er..... Captain Harkness given you some time off?"

"Yes. Not that I can do much here. My brother-in-law is on his way back, I'll be leaving when he gets here."

"You two not get on then?" It wasn't as innocent a question as Andy made it sound.

Ianto recognised the 'casual' enquiry for what it was. "He's ok, just not what I expected of Rhi. She's too good for him, well I used to think so anyway. I guess I just don't live in their world any longer. I got away from all this as soon as I could get out of the door."

Andy seemed to understand. "There's worse estates you know."

Not in Ianto's view. "Sugar in your coffee?"

The police officer's face lit up. "Oh two please, need the energy."

"Isn't someone coming to relieve you?"

"Yeah in a couple of hours, Julia's coming, she's family liason, a bit better at all this than I am."

Ianto understood, other people's problems were not his forte either, he wondered why the hell Andy was a police officer.

"I'd rather be out there searching, feel like I am doing something then."

Ianto smiled. "Likewise." He handed a mug of coffee and Andy accepted it gratefully.

"You must see a lot of stuff, with Torchwood I mean."

Ianto couldn't help but smile at his curiosity. "Yes, but not like this, there's nothing spooky do about a strange man snatching a little girl off the street, that's just sick."

"We'll catch him Ianto."

Ianto almost snorted. "I'll believe that when he's behind bars or preferably swinging on the end of a long rope."

"You shouldn't take matters into your own hands."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Why not? One less pervert to worry about. If he's harmed her......."

"Then the law will deal with him."

Nothing would convince Ianto of that fortunately his mobile began to ring before he could say anything stupid. Ianto pulled it out of his pocket, it was Jack.

"Hey....... no nothing yet. Johnny's on his way back so I shall come back into work after he arrives.... No...... yes..... I know that Jack, but I can't just sit here I'll go crazy. Can I ask a favour? Yes........ There's a load of press outside the house, can you get them shifted? Rhi will go spare if she sees them. I don't know, I think there's an appeal going out on BBC 1 later today or a press conference or something. I know that..... but I don't want to go on camera Jack. Yes I know..... I'm sure it would be better if Rhi and Johnny did it. No I haven't..... I lay on the sofa staring at the phone most of the night... Ok. I'll see in you in an hour then? Ok, thank you Jack."

Andy had obviously been keeping half an ear on the conversation. Ianto couldn't bring himself to care, he stood there hitching in slow breaths and trying to hold his emotions in check.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed as he hung up his mobile and lay it down on his desk. Tosh's Rift predictor program had promised them another quiet day ahead so Jack had decided he would take the day to help Ianto as much as he could. He had spent the night studying Ianto's own case file of twenty years ago. He had sat in the dim light of his office staring at the police photographs of the gashes and bruises found on Ianto's 5 year old back. The rope burns around tiny wrists and ankles. The child had clearly been tortured and left to starve in some hole somewhere as of yet undentified. The police had never found the location of Ianto's 2 week prison in much the same way they had never found the person responsible for inflicting the damage upon him. Jack devoured a number of glasses of scotch as he read the statements and the forensics reports. Ianto had been found wandering in the middle of the road one morning in a dazed state by a woman walking her dog.

It broke Jack's heart to think about it, his own grandson Stephen was only a little older than Ianto had been, was only a little older than Mica. He didn't even want to guess at what Ianto was feeling or Mica's parents for that matter. Somehow he was feeling it much more than keenly than he would've liked. He had always told himself not get involved, not since Lucia and Alice. Losing them had hurt more than he cared to admit. They represented everything he hated about himself, his longevity, his inability to become tarnished with age and his seriously bad habit of coming back from death. It wasn't that he couldn't care less, he just didn't want to care because if he did it would mean recognising what he felt for Ianto. So far he'd managed to keep that neatly under wraps. They were friends, fuck buddies. Of course that was a lie, it was clear that Ianto loved him and Jack knew full well he felt the same about the younger man, he'd just never tell him because that would make it real. Jack glanced at his watch and decided he'd pick up some pastries on his way to collect Ianto. He got up and grabbed his coat.

Owen was working at Tosh's computer.

"You off to fetch Tea Boy?"

Jack took the steps down into the Hub two at time. "Yeah. I guess we'll do a drive round see if we find anything."

Owen looked up from his work. "Make sure he eats and bring him back here tonight, so I can give him something to get him to sleep. Oh and if you're going on a search try starting with the place where Ianto was found as a kid, it might jog that photographic memory he claims to have."

Jack nodded checking his pockets for his keys. "Good idea, though I guess it's all different now."

"Try to get him to talk Jack. He'll need you."

"Yeah..... I know. Call me if there's an emergency."

"Sure boss, now piss off I'm trying to get to level two!"

Jack was never one to stand in the way of Owen and his computer games.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

Jack reluctantly nudged Ianto awake after he'd pulled up outside Ianto's flat. The man sat up rubbing at bleery eyes as Jack reached over and unbuckled his seat belt. Ianto allowed himself to be manouvered out of his Lexus and up the stairs to his apartment. There was a pile of mail inside the front door and Jack bent down to retrieve it as Ianto headed straight for the bathroom and a long hot shower to clear his head.

Jack had obviously been to the supermarket because Ianto found him a half hour later making up a cooked breakfast and a decent cup of coffee. Ianto could only thank god that Jack had got the hang of his domestic coffee maker. Dressed in clean hoodie and baggy jeans he slumped at the breakfast bar and starting going through his post, not in the least bit interested in his gas bill or the overdue council tax. Ianto shoved the mail aside when a plate of hot food was set in front of him.

"Eat all of it."

It was an order he knew not to disobey, Jack was clearly worried and having seen his face in the mirror Ianto could understand why. In fairness to Jack he was an excellent cook, but then he'd had plenty of time to learn. Ianto tucked in, actually hungry for a change and Jack looked vaguely reassured when he saw Ianto shovel down the bacon like it was his last ever meal. He realised he was smiling especially when he spotted egg yolk on Ianto's chin. Jack cautiously reached over the table and thumbed it away. Their eyes met and they exchanged faint smiles.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So how's things at the Hub?" Ianto asked around another mouthful.

It was far removed from the immaculate veneer displayed at work. "Nice and quiet. Tosh will be back in tonight and Owen is keeping an eye. Oh, and we had a postcard from Gwen and Rhys."

Ianto nodded and finally pushed away his empty plate. He downed the coffee and got up to fetch himself another. Jack watched him for a long moment.

"You need anything else to eat?"

"No thanks, just more coffee..... I don't know what to do Jack. I feel so bloody helpless."

Jack wished there was a solution.

"Rhi's going on TV later today to make an appeal at the police press conference...... What if this is about something Torchwood has done?"

Jack got up from his place and stood at Ianto's side, resting a hand on the small of his back.

"I think if it was we'd know about it by now. I spoke to detective Swanson again, she's convinced Mica was taken by the same person who took you."

Ianto was not in the least bit comforted by this. "We'll never find her then will we? She's gone for good."

Jack didn't want to believe that for one moment. "Have you remembered anything else?"

Ianto closed his eyes and shook his head. "I keep trying, I don't want to remember, but I keep trying to and there's nothing clear, just feelings."

"It's ok.... look Owen suggested I take you back to the place where you found after you escaped, he said it might help." He felt Ianto's muscles tense under his hand. A breath was hauled in.

"Yes, lets try that, at least I'll be doing something then. I feel so afraid Jack, and cold. This will break Rhi, if she loses Mica and here I am working for Torchwood and I can't do a bloody thing about it."

Jack had no idea what to say so he just gently pulled the young man against him and kissed his head.

"I promise we'll do what we can."

Ianto knew that wasn't true, because the Rift and what shit it spat out would always take priority, even for him. Ianto wasn't sure how he felt about that though he knew full well how Rhiannon would feel about it if she knew.

"Don't make it a promise Jack, I don't want you to have to break it."

Jack just tightened his hold for a moment. "Come on, we'll go for a drive and then we'll head back to the Hub, with your permission I'd like to try something."

Ianto arched an eyebrow, fully expecting some light hearted innuendo.

"What's that?"

He poured himself a second mug of coffee as Jack gathered the dirty plates and loaded the dishwasher.

"I want to try regression hypnosis. I can put you under, it might throw up some answers."

Ianto offered him a sceptical look and Jack froze meeting it seriously.

"You're joking right?"

Jack shook his head and went back to his task of tidying up. "Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. The way I see it, anything is worth a try." Jack was quietly relieved to see Ianto nod in agreement.

It was strange for Jack to see Ianto in casual clothes, it made him realise just how young Ianto actually was. He was barely 24 and had seen so much. He hid it all so very well under those finely tailored suits. His controlled veneer abandoned him now with his ill fitting jeans, Led Zeplin hoodie and ratty canvas jacket. The trainers looked well worn and comfortable and Jack found himself wondering why he never wore these relaxed clothes at work. He never ventured to ask though, thinking maybe that was far too personal. He shot the occasional glance to his left as he drove and noted Ianto's feet wedged on the dash, his head leaning into the seatbelt, eyelids half closed, revealing a flash of brilliant blue from under dark lashes. Ianto really had no idea how beautiful he was, he certainly didn't need the suits, though Jack did find them incredibly sexy. Here in this moment he felt like he was sitting next to naked, raw Ianto for the first time since they had. The last time he had seen all the defences down, Lisa had been lying by his knees in a pool of blood. Jack never knew what the right thing to do was, a hand on his thigh maybe, or a grasp of his hand just to let him know that he wasn't alone. Jack's hands remained firmly gripped around the steering wheel.

Ianto drew his knees into his chest and turned his head to look out of the window, unconsciously making himself as small as possible in the passenger seat as he pulled his invisible barriers tightly about himself. A large part of him just wanted to sink into some bottomless pit somewhere and forget the world he lived in. A smaller part sat there wishing that Jack would touch him, if only to anchor him here in this world and convince to remain there. He dozed, his forehead resting on the cold glass as the world glided by. He watched the street slide by, trees, fences, front gardens, someone's dog pissing on a mail box and an alley way..... an alley way.

"Jack Stop!"

Jack slammed on the breaks, the vehicle behind him almost climbing over the back of them. The blue Rover swung out, the driver saluting with two fingers and four letters as he went by. Jack just offered up his 1000watt grin and waved him on.

Ianto battled with his seat belt and leapt out of the car, standing on the pavement looking lost. Jack sighed cutting the engine and getting out. He locked the car and went and stood at Ianto's side.

"Is this it Jack? Is this where they found me?"

Puzzled Jack looked up the alley. "No, it's another mile away."

Ianto chewed at his lip. "But I remember this."

"Well you've probably been here before on a weevil hunt, but certainly not 20 years ago because these houses weren't there then."

Ianto faced him with a desolate expression on his face. "But I remember it, clear as day. I remember being carried down here, my head resting was resting on his shoulder and I was weak, I couldn't move or call out. I remember it Jack." Ianto took off running along the alleyway that ran between the backs of two new rows of red brick houses. He halted at a junction and Jack once again was at his side and Ianto was shaking his head in confusion.

"Ianto?"

Ianto leant forwards to catch his breath, bracing his hands on his knees.

"It's gone. I've lost it it's gone." He was trying not to cry with frustration but the tears were there non the less when he straightened himself up. He faced Jack. "Sorry, take me to where I was found."

Jack nodded gently patting his arm. "It's ok, don't apologise."

They walked back to Ianto's car in silence and Jack swore at the parking ticket left on the windscreen. Ianto snatched it up and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. The drive continued on in silence until Jack pulled in by a field on the outskirts of the city.

"This is it."

Ianto got out of the car and once again stood and gazed about him. The road was busy with traffic speeding by at 50mph in order to get out of Cardiff. One edge of the field bordered on to back of another new housing estate and the further end led to some woods. Jack was pointing in that general direction.

"There's a public foot path through those trees, that's where you found."

Once again Ianto was sighing, reluctant to move his feet.

"Ok, lets take a look then." To his utter surprise Jack took hold of his hand and led the way. One day Ianto knew he would have to tell Jack how grateful he was in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

They set off over damp tufty grass, having climbed over a gate topped with evil looking barbed wire. There was a well worn path that snaked away through the scrub and they walked single file, Ianto in the lead with Jack still holding the ends of his fingers in reassurance. On any other day one might even suggest it was a romantic walk, but for Ianto's strident steps and the lack of conversation. The path took a sharp incline and wound it's way past the back of the new houses in through the much older trees. Jack suddenly became aware of the sound of the stiff breeze in the leaves and the cawing of crows over head. He shivered involuntarily and realised that Ianto's hand was no longer in his grasp as the younger man seemed to have picked up his pace, looking rapidly from left to right. Jack felt his gut clench with unease as Ianto suddenly stopped, narrowing his eyes and fixing his gaze into the dense undergrowth. It felt like forever and Jack stood at his side looking in the same direction, trying to see what it was that Ianto was clearly fixed on. There was something slightly untamed in Ianto's expression that was most unsettling.

"This way." And Ianto was off again, leaving the path and heading through fern and bramble heedless of the briars that snatched at his denims. Jack followed slightly spooked and realising how ridiculous that was. It was just a bunch of trees on a windy day, he couldn't help but feel closed in by the overhanging branches. Ianto halted once again, his shoulders rising and falling with his breathlessness. Jack stopped at his side glancing back to see the way they had come, the field and houses completely lost from view. He was amazed at how much that surprised and worried him and instinctively his hand settled against the reassuring weight of his Webley. It took him a moment to register the fact that Ianto was scrabbling at the undergrowth, moving it aside and digging at the earth with his bare hands.

"It's here Jack I know it's here." His voice pitched with craziness and Jack watch horror struck as the young continued to dig.

"Ianto what, what is it you're looking for?"

Ianto looked up at Jack as he loomed over him against the back drop of the sky and branches. Tears streamed down his face.

"She's here Jack...Mica... she's here." He cried as his hands parted the soil.

Jack instantly recoiled from the smell and Ianto screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was amazed at how quickly the police could get moving on something when they really needed to. Within minutes of him placing the call three cars had turned up, having opened the gate and driven across the field to the tree line. Kathy Swanson, having just come from the press conference was quietly examining the scene with her SOCOs before finally coming over to speak to Jack and Ianto.

Ianto hadn't made a sound since the discovery, Jack could understand why. The younger man stood a short distance away, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans looking at..... Jack could only imagine what. Jack could only watch as Ianto closed himself off from the people and the world around him. He contented himself with waiting for Swanson and didn't have to wait long before she strode over.

"I'll need to ask some questions......"

Jack nodded. So would he. "Is it?"

Kathy shook her head and Jack heaved a visible sigh of relief.

"The body's been there too long for it to be Mica Davies, but it is a child. What the hell were you two doing here?"

Jack shrugged. "This is the place where Ianto was found after he escaped from his abductor 20 years ago. I brought him here to try and jog his memory...... Do you think he saw that victim back then?"

Swanson had turned to look at the Ianto standing alone and forlorn. "No, the body isn't that old, which leads to me ask how he knew where to find it."

Jack shuddered, suddenly realising what she was getting at. As if on cue Ianto turned to face them, his white face a mask of misery. He walked toward them as if knowing what was about to be asked. Jack reached out a hand and gently rubbed his back.

"Kathy needs to talk to you."

Ianto nodded. "Of course. You want to know how I knew?" His voice was tremulous, uncertain.

Kathy fixed him with a level stare.

"I don't know. I just.... Is it Mica?"

"No Ianto, it's someone else, another child."

Ianto's bottom lip wobbled and fat tears rolled over his cheeks. "Jesus."

He wiped his face with his sleeve and noticed red.

"Oh, shit your nose is bleeding." Jack grasped his arm with one hand and jammed a hanky into Ianto shaking hands with the other. Kathy reached out and took Ianto's other arm, but his face went grey and his head rolled back just as his legs buckled beneath him. Jack grabbed him before he hit the ground and lowered him down. Kathy was dialling for an ambulance. Jack settled Ianto onto the woodland floor and rolled him onto his side. He pulled off his great coat and spread over the young man's unconscious form. Jack knelt at his side leaning in to check that Ianto was breathing. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled Owen's number, much as he trusted the NHS, he'd prefer to hear Owen's assessment of the situation, even if he was miles away.

"Owen it's Jack. Ianto's collapsed, the paramedics are on their way, what do I need to do?"

Jack listened intently, following Owen's instructions, checking pulse and respirations, he was worried by the fact that Ianto's nose was still bleeding and bruising was blossoming on his face. As he talked to Owen, he could hear the sirens and sometime later two green clad medics arrived and he stepped away.

"I'll call you later, Owen..... Yep, as soon as I know."

Jack hung up and turned to Kathy. "Look I know you need to interview him, but obviously that will have to wait. I shall call you as soon as he's fit to be interviewed." Jack's tone left no room for argument and all Kathy could think was how she could get bloody Torchwood off her case and Ianto Jones arrested for murder.

She pursed her lips for a moment, thinking hard. "You disappear him and I will make trouble, are we clear Harkness?"

Jack nodded. "I give you my word. I want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do, but I know what you're thinking, and I can tell you you're wrong. Ianto isn't capable of doing that." He pointed back to the trees where the SOCOs were working.

"Then we understand each other?"

Jack nodded.

To Jack's astonishment Owen was waiting at the Accident and Emergency department when he arrived in Ianto's car close behind the ambulance which had rode all the way in with Blues and Twos. Ianto was stretchered into ressuss and Owen went with him, wanting to oversee his treatment, even if he wasn't allowed to help. Jack stood outside the double doors wondering how he was going to tell Ianto's sister that he was in hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto groaned as the waking world slammed into his brain with the subtlety of a sledgehammer. His vision blurred and all he could see was bright lights and looming shadows. Another groan of displeasure escaped him and he was vaguely aware of someone talking..... talking to him.... but he was frightened and needed to get away from the bad man that had hurt him so badly.

Mica!

Ianto struggled for a moment and was shouted at for his pains and held down, so he went limp, trying to refocus his eyes, to find something to latch on to....

"Ssshhhh, Ianto it's ok mate it's alright, calm down!"

Owen's acerbic London accent filtered through and Ianto suddenly panicked wondering what had happened, he was very confused.

"Owen, Oh God, where am I? Owen?"

He could feel a painful grip on his arm and there was another confusion of voices.

"Mate settle down, you're gonna be alright, just let the doctors finish up ok?"

"Jack where's Jack, is he safe?"

"Ianto I'm right here it's ok calm down."

He felt heavy and slid into darkness.

Jack stepped back from Ianto's bedside with a sigh and he and Owen exchanged worried looks.

"You care to explain why he's covered in cuts and bruises?" Owen demanded.

Jack straightened up. "What... what are you talking about?"

Owen was glaring at him now, across the unconscious patient.

"You two take it outside please." A blue uniformed nurse stepped forwards and steered Jack away from the bedside. Jack moved and Owen went with him and they stood by the door to the cubicle.

"Jack, he has fresh deep bruising across his back, the back's of his legs, buttocks and his nose is broken. You have been with him all day, what the hell happened?"

Jack was agog. He shook his head. "Owen that's not possible, there wasn't a mark on him, no one has been near him. He just collapsed, right in front of me and Kathy Swanson, just after his nose started bleeding."

"Well someone has beaten the crap out of him, with a stick or something, maybe a metal bar, he's seriously injured Jack."

"And I am telling you that it is simply not possible, the only time he was alone was when he was in the Ambulance and the paramedics wouldn't have done that to him."

Owen glanced over Jack's shoulder towards his young colleague.

"What happened today Jack?"

"I fetched him home from Rhi's, he had a shower, got changed, ate breakfast. He was fine Owen, apart from tired and worried. I drove him, like you suggested to where he was found, but he stopped at a place a mile away telling me he remembered being there, he seemed a bit confused but I dismissed it as..... well.... you know."

"Yeah.....I do..... what else?"

"We arrived at the field and walked to the woods, then he went off track as if he knew exactly what he was looking for. He started digging in the earth and there was a body there. The police arrived a while later then I was talking to Kathy and Ianto was right there with us. He looked washed out..... Jesus Owen, what the fuck is going on?"

Owen shrugged. "I wish I knew."

Jack sagged against the wall and closed his eyes. " Kathy's gonna have him arrested on suspicion of murder, I just know it."

Owen sighed and braved at glance at Jack as he spoke. "Is there any possibility that he did it?..... I mean maybe this a Torchwood problem, perhaps he did kill someone and then Retconned himself after and Mica's abduction has brought it all back to him."

Jack was gaping at him. "You don't seriously believe that do you?"

The medic shrugged. "No... not really and it doesn't explain his spontaneously appearing injuries either, do we know anything about the body he found?"

"Swanson said it was kid, but that the body was definitely not Mica."

"I'll talk to the police then, I need to be in on the autopsy."

Jack nodded, grateful for Owen's practicality. "Right. Is Tosh at the Hub?"

"Yep, she came in a few hours ago, said she'd call you if there's a problem but thankfully things seem pretty quiet and weevils are behaving themselves."

"Ok, look I'll head back there, you stay with Ianto I'll talk to Kathy so you can observe the post mortem. I'd better talk to Rhiannon as well."

Owen could only sympathise. "On top of everything else? Keep the details to a minimum Jack, his sister doesn't need to know just yet that there's a possibility Ianto..... well you know what I am saying."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: For Alice....**

**PART SEVEN**

It was with a heavy heart that DI Swanson had made her way back through the trees to the rapidly expanding crime scene. One child had now become four and she seriously began to wonder at her first assumption, making Ianto Jones responsible, the forensic pathologist on site had actually called in an archaeologist to assist in the excavation of the bodies. Tents had been erected and almost a kilometre square of woodland sealed off with tape and sentries to keep the public and the press out of the way. It always disturbed her to think how quickly the news hounds would sniff things like this out. She began to hope that this was in no way connected to the disappearance of Mica Davies and Ianto Jones' abduction of twenty years previously, but realised they were unlikely to be that lucky. Her gut churned guiltily at the thought that the Davies girl was probably already dead. She sighed, she'd left the Met to get away from crap like this. The icing on the cake was the mysterious injuries that Jones had sustained between the crime scene and the hospital, she didn't want to believe the Ambulance drivers had been responsible, but there was no other reasonable explanation. The two paramedics were currently being interviewed by D.S. Hislop. She strode over the battered down undergrowth in the direction of the first tent and grumbled to herself when she felt the splash of rain on her face. Great, just great.

She ducked her head as she stepped into the tent taking in the scene that more resembled an episode of Time Team than the grisly goings on of murder. She stood by the edge, not wanting to come further in, she had seen enough death and children were always the hardest ones to come to terms with or remain objective about. Two white overcalled men were bent over the dirt, one with a camera in hand and the other carefully placing something into a Gwent Police evidence bag. The man with the camera looked up and offered a faint smile.

"Detective Inspector." His Scottish bur hadn't been softened by ten years in Wales.

"Dr Jenkin, anything more to report?"

The middle aged man, carefully placed his camera down onto a tray that was sat beside him and he stood up and arched his back. The balding Scotsman had matured well and had the added advantage of being a fitness freak who was still damn hot at 50. Shame he was gay really.

"We're going to be here for a while, we've four complete pre adolescent skeletons and what looks like two more incomplete.... possibly three."

Kathy sucked in a breath. "Shit, do you have any idea of time span?"

"Not yet, once we've had some of the evidence analysed.... maybe, but experience tells me we're looking at the earliest dating back to the 70s."

"Christ Almighty. Genders?"

Jenkin took a moment to gather his thoughts. "The first two definite girls, there was enough left of the clothing to determine that, the third one, probably a boy.... the others? Won't know for a while yet, but it's looking like the youngest was about 5 or 6. We've found no weapons, nothing else significant but all the material is being sifted and everything is being bagged so we won't miss anything."

"It's going to take a long time to go through it all though?"

"Aye, lass it is..... I think the most recent body could that Mary Coulson a girl who went missing from Abergevenny two years ago, the clothing matches as I recall....... Is this connected to the wee Davies girl?"

Kathy sighed. "I hope not."

"Aye, me too."

"Well, I'll let you get on. Can you get one of your team to give me an update later today?" She knew how busy Jenkin was likely to be.

"No problem, don't worry Kathy you'll have our absolute best work on this."

She hitched a smile. "I always get your best. Thanks Stephen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He was cold again. The sound of the rain hammering down was the only sound. He hurt all over and wondered yet again why his mother hadn't come to save him. It was dark too, he didn't like the dark much. He wondered what he had done wrong and why the bad man had yelled at him and hit him and he was hungry and wanted a drink......._

Ianto discovered that he couldn't move much. He was too afraid to anyway and had never felt so cold in his life. He gazed about the darkened room not really sure where he was. He could hear a familiar regular beeping coming from somewhere and he knew he should know what the sound was, but it eluded him. He tried to move again and realised his face was squashed into a cotton pillow and that he was laying on a hard and uncomfortable bed. His vision slowly focussed and he could make out a figure hunched into a chair, arms folded over a broad chest.

"Jack?" His voice scraped painfully over a dry throat and he sounded rather more like a frog than anything. The figure moved and warm hands suddenly connected with his icy skin.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" The soft accented tones were as warming as the fingers brushing at his cheek.

Ianto swallowed and once again tried to shift his position. "Oh.... hurts. What's going on?"

There was no answer. "Ssshhh, just rest. You can talk in the morning, go back to sleep now."

It took him some moments to register the fact that it was a woman talking to him. Ianto was too tired to object to the suggestion and his eyelids shuttered down again.

"Night, mam." He murmured.

"Good night Ianto."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack grumbled all the way back to the SUV, a weevil hanging limp over his left shoulder as Toshiko trotted ahead of him and opened the back of the car. The rain poured down and a chilly night time breeze had settled in from the North East. The unconscious weevil was rather unceremoniously dumped and locked into the containment cage. Jack brushed down the shoulder of his coat and sighed at the dirty mess, Ianto would moan like crazy when he saw it next. Somehow Jack found the thought somewhat disquieting. It felt odd being out on a weevil hunt with Tosh, this part of Torchwood's work was usually exclusive to just him and Ianto these days, a chance for them to be together alone, to talk and share the adrenalin rush of the chase. Jack relished those times when Ianto truly came into his own. He sighed as he settled at the steering wheel and took a brief glance at his watch, 2am. Keying the ignition he checked to make sure Tosh was buckled in before gunning the gas.

Owen was at the Hub when they got back. It seemed he almost never left these days and he appeared to be engrossed in something at Tosh's computer when his two team mates came in. He gestured to them.

"Check this out, latest from DI Swanson." He moved aside to show Jack the email.

Captain Jack Harkness and Team,

I am not normally in the habit of involving Torchwood with Police work, but we've had a major development on the current case pertaining to Ianto Jones' discovery. 6 bodies have so far been found, all of them children. A rough estimate puts the first victim at about 40 years ago. The remains are still being excavated and our immediate priority is to identify the victims so we can try to make some sense of what has happened.

The two medics who brought Mr Jones into hospital have been questioned and I see no reason to charge them with assault, I am more inclined to think that what happened to him is more in line with your kind of work. He remains a murder suspect, but I'll be honest in agreeing with you that I do not believe he is the one responsible.

I'd like to think that we can work together on this. Our absolute first priority is to find Mica Davies alive, so far our local searches have turned up nothing. I still believe that Ianto Jones is the key to finding her so I'd like interview him again as soon as possible.

It's obvious we have a child serial killer on our hands. I am sure you will appreciate how quickly we want this wrapped up, any help you can offer will be greatly appreciated, before we have another body to deal with. Please call me in the morning.

DI Kathy Swanson

Gwent CID

Jack leaned back in Tosh's chair. And thought for a moment.

"Owen pull up all the data we have on missing children from over the last 40 years, keep the search to under 7s and only from Wales."

Owen nodded. "Already started, though I went with under 9s."

"Good, thanks. Tosh I want you in the morning to contact the SOCO's, we may be able to identify some of the bodies with our face recognition and re-construction software. Whatever help they need to speed things up make sure they get it."

"Ok I'll go straight there in the morning. If it's ok I'm going to go home to get a few hours sleep. When is Gwen due back?"

"The day after tomorrow, she'll be able to help when she gets in. I'll drop you home then stop by the hospital to see how Ianto is doing."

Tosh arched her eyebrows. "At this hour?"

Jack flashed her a smile. "Torchwood remember?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry, bad back that's why this is shorter than normal.... need to lie down!**

**PART EIGHT**

Having dropped Tosh home Jack swung the SUV into the hospital car park and pulled up beside the ambulance bay in front of the main entrance. It was a vaguely surreal experience walking through the hospital corridors at 3am in the morning and twice he was stopped by night staff and forced to wave his ID. It wasn't that Jack minded, hell he was glad, at least that meant the patients were kept safe, but his heart sank to his stomach when he arrived in Ianto's room and discovered an empty disarrayed bed. Before he had time to yell for someone a nurse was at his elbow. He swung round and realised she was gesturing him to be quiet.

"Mr Harkness?"

Her Irish accent was soft but clear.

"Yes, where's Ianto?"

She gestured to the doors that led out of the ward. "Come on, I'll take you to him, I was about to call you. Mr Jones took a turn for the worse and we've moved him to ITU."

Jack had to reduce his stride to keep pace with her. "What happened?"

At that the young woman stopped and under the dim lighting Jack could see how tired she was. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her uniform.

"I'm not sure I can explain it." She met his eyes with her own honest gaze.

Jack offered up a smile. "Try me, I deal with weird a lot."

"Yes, weird.... That's as good a word as any. Mr Jones woke up about an hour and a half ago, he was very distressed, kept screaming. He was speaking in Welsh so I am sorry I don't know what he was saying, but he was very frightened. He pulled his IVs out and ran out of the room and with his injuries that would not have been easy. He stumbled a couple of times as he ran and finally he fell right by the doors. The screaming got worse and he was kicking and then he started choking. I called a crash team at that point. He stopped breathing, his heart stopped, but we managed to get it going again. However he hasn't regained consciousness and had to be intubated because of the bruising on his neck..."

"Bruising from what?" Jack was getting steadily more agitated.

"I've no idea. It just appeared, right in front of our eyes. I swear to God no one manhandled him around the neck and throat, but there are finger shaped bruises on his neck and I've just finished writing up an incident sheet because the police will have to be called in." She looked away. "I just can't understand how it happened."

Jack cursed. "Just take me to him."

"Yes. This way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PC Andy Davidson sighed as he answered his radio. He replied to the alert with his usual politeness and turned to his colleague who was at the wheel of the car. Why was it, he always got teamed with the girls?

"You get that?"

She nodded flicking on the blues and pulling out into the quiet Cardiff night.

"Bloody allotments again. It's probably kids."

Andy was inclined to agree, thefts from gardens and allotments had increased ten-fold over the last six months. She drove on in silence, the night gliding by. Five minutes later saw the two of them stepping out of the vehicle with flashlights in hand.

"Oh, bloody marvellous." It had started to rain again.

"Shut up whinging Davidson, let's do this yeah. I hate coming out here."

"Me too. It's probably some random carrot filtcher or some one with a cauliflower fetish."

They walked along the rutted pathway that lead to the gates where the remote gardens sat nestled between a row of terraces and the southern most border of the woodlands where all those bodies had been dug up. Andy shuddered at the thought as he climbed over the wooden gate and levelled his torch towards potting sheds and bean poles. PC Sheila Edwards stood beside him.

"How do you want to do this?"

"We'll walk down the middle, along the main path together. See what we find."

Sheila was grateful, she certainly didn't welcome the notion of them separating. Andy called in their location to the station and they headed off slowly shining their lights into the darkness, peering behind the vegetable beds and compost heaps, opening up bins and peeking into dirty windows. The rain hammered on them relentlessly, but both of them searched diligently wholly aware that there was every possibility that the reported screaming kid could be one missing Mica Davies, although this area had already been searched once.

It was Sheila that found it and Andy was somewhat startled by her ability to squeal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat down next to the array of life support machinery that swamped the rather frail looking figure of Ianto Jones. Sure enough, the Irish nurse had been quite accurate in her description of the bruising blossoming on the young man's throat. Whichever way he looked at it, the situation wasn't good, he pulled out his mobile and was about to dial when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Not in here, you need to make calls out in the main corridor."

Jack looked up into the fierce eyes of the ward sister and nodded. "Ok."

He got up and reluctantly left Ianto's side to make the call.

"Owen, it's me. I need you at St Helen's ITU, Ianto's deteriorated and bring the Bekeran scanner with you, and anything else you might need."

After receiving Owen's affirmative Jack hung up and quietly went back to sit at Ianto's bedside. It was frightening to see him looking so vulnerable and Jack sighed and reached out and gently grasped Ianto's fingers, which were freezing cold. The ward sister came back and stood at the end of the bed.

"Are you a relative?" her voice was kept low, but there was a firmness there.

Jack really didn't want to have a discussion so he did what he hoped Ianto would never find out about.

"I'm his partner, can you tell me how he is?"

The nurse picked up the chart and made some notes. "He arrested after trying to leave the ward downstairs, he came to us in an advanced state of hypothermia and with restrictive bruising to his throat. His sats are quite low, his BP is also low and I am still waiting for the rest of the blood work. He's been here twenty minutes. He's a very poorly young man and no one seems to be able to explain why. My understanding was is that he was assaulted by two of our paramedics."

Jack shook his head. "No, he wasn't. Whatever did this to him doesn't involve people, you won't find a rational explanation for his injuries because there isn't one. Though I do not understand why he is so cold." Jack looked back to the pale face and somewhat serene looking face of his most junior team member.

"I heard a rumour that it is his niece who was abducted from outside of her school?" The nurse ventured cautiously.

"Yes..... yes that's right. Ianto has taken it very hard. The family are having a lot to deal with right now."

He felt a strong hand gently squeeze at his shoulder. "Just be there for him, like you are now."

Jack sighed, knowing that he could not guarantee that. The uniformed woman stepped back.

"Sing out if you need a cup of tea then I can show where the relatives room is, ok?"

"Thank you." Jack wouldn't of course.

Owen arrived shortly after and sat next to Jack discreetly activating his scanner as they whispered between themselves, an hour later and they both left, Jack placing a brief touch of his lips to Ianto's icy forehead before he went.

Jack drove them back to the Hub.

"So, what have you got?"

Owen was reading from his PDA. "Four cracked ribs, extensive bruising across the back and around his throat, his blood sugar levels are low, he's dehydrated, BP low, pulse slow, body temperature.... fuck 34 celsius.... Jack how the hell is he hypothermic and dehydrated, this makes no sense."

Jack tapped on the steering wheel. "You're right, none of it does.... but I have a theory."


	9. Chapter 9

**PART NINE**

Owen gave Jack a sideways glance and was about to speak when Jack's mobile rang.

"Damn!" Jack swung into the kerbside and took the call as he stopped the SUV, Owen was quietly thanking God he was wearing his seatbelt.

"Jack Harkness.... what?....... Are you certain? ..... Yes, yes alright. No Ianto's been moved to ITU, he's in bad shape. No.....ok, thank you. Has Rhiannon been informed? Right ok." He hung up and turned to face Owen.

"The cops found Mica's school bag partially destroyed in a bonfire on an allotment."

"Is that good?" Owen asked.

Jack shrugged. "I've no idea....." He restarted the engine.

"So Jack, this theory of yours."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swanson couldn't believe their luck really. The SOCO's were all over the allotments going through it with the proverbial fine toothed comb. The school bag was definitely the properly of Mica Davies because her name had been found on the label inside. The job for her to do was notify the family and get her DS to find out who owned the various plots of land. She stood in the rain and watched her team work thoroughly and methodicaly, as always, they'd certainly give the Met guys a run for their money. Perhaps this was the breakthrough they needed and maybe, just maybe this particular tale would have a happy ending. Right now she did not want to doubt that belief for the sake of the Davies family. She pulled out her phone, deciding ring to Jack Harkness first, so he could tell the girl's uncle, no maybe a WPC should do that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sank down onto the couch, Tosh at his side, both of them nursing cups of strong coffee that just wasn't up to par, but would have to do. Owen parked himself on Gwen's chair.

"Come on boss, enlighten us."

Jack realised that he was dealing with the teams two sceptics as he began his explanation.

"Ok, we know that Ianto was abducted under similar circumstances when he was five, he suffered significant injury, was probably starved and dehydrated when he was found as well as beaten. I'm guessing it's not something he likes to discuss, if he remembers much about it at all."

"Right, so how does that help?" Owen demanded.

"Think about it. Our Ianto, ever efficient, always thinking ahead, able to predict our needs, like he's....."

Tosh was frowning. "Empathic, are you suggesting that Ianto is an empath?"

Jack shook his head. "No, not exactly, just more aware or tuned in to us, he's been here 18 months and he knows us so that makes it easier. But maybe that bond is stronger with his family. Telepathy is something we are all capable of if the human actually used all of its brain, it is certainly stronger within family groups in my time."

Owen sighed vaguely frustrated. "Jack you are talking about the mind, thought and feelings, Ianto has physical injuries, serious ones that's a whole different ball game."

"I know it sounds far-fetched. But they are blood relatives and Mica is going through what he went through, maybe in some weird way he's tuned directly into that."

Jack was looking from Owen to Tosh, and both of them were shaking their heads.

"Why though?"

"He's trying to protect her, by taking away her pain and injury, making sure she doesn't die."

Owen scoffed. "That's lunacy Jack."

"Maybe, but I do not have a better explanation. We know no one has actually harmed Ianto, he's been odd ever since Mica went missing......."

"Understandably Jack, she's his niece." Tosh added.

"My point exactly. It isn't as crazy as it sounds."

"Yes it is."

Jack sighed.

The alarms went off.

"Bollocks." Was all Owen had to say on the matter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cold light of another day brought another police officer to the door and Johnny let her in and gestured through to the living room. David was playing on the Xbox and Rhiannon was sat on the couch with Mica's favourite doll on her lap, staring at the tv screen. WPC Lauren Evans stepped into the house and removed her cap and followed Mr Davies into the lounge. Johnny slid past her and went and sat with his wife and the two of them held on to one another as if to ward off anything the young woman had to say. Lauren sat down on the chair close by and placed her hat on her lap.

"I've just popped round to tell you that your daughter's school bag was found in the early hours of this morning. I'm afraid there is still no sign of Mica, but the location of the bag may help us to locate her as it was found on private land."

The hope in the Davies' eyes was heart breaking.

"Where was it?" Johnny demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr Davies I can't disclose that information....."

"What? What does that mean?" Rhiannon screeched.

Lauren braced herself. "We're are following up on the potential leads, but you must understand that kind of information can't be given out. I promise you everything is being done to locate your daughter as quickly as possible. Please, try to remain calm."

Johnny glared at her and just hugged his wife even more tightly than before.

"I'm afraid I also have to tell you that you Ianto your brother had to be moved to intensive care last night. It appears he may have been assaulted at the hospital, but his condition is serious. I am here to take you to the hospital if you wish to see him."

Rhiannon just gaped at her, unable to take it in, tears rolling over her rounded cheeks.

"Oh God.... I can't leave the house not with my baby missing... Oh god Johnny what do I do?"

"It's alright pet. You go I'll stay here with David and promise to ring straight away if anything happens. You go and see Ianto, even if it's just for a little while, go on love."

Rhiannon clung to him. "Why is this happening to us? Why has he been hurt?"

Lauren had no answers, but as always she was certain that the truth would come out. It usually did in her view and no doubt in the Ianto Jones' case that Torchwood were at the bottom of it. She hadn't been with Gwent Constabulary long and already she'd heard rumours about 'Captain Jack's band of special ops renegades'. She'd seen Jack Harkness from a distance and liked the look, but apparently Ianto Jones was the nicest member of the team and one of her former colleagues, whom she'd never met, was working for them now too. The name Gwen Cooper was spoken with little reverence these days, especially by one Andy Davidson. Jilted lover most like. Lauren snapped out of her reverie.

"Right then you'd better get me to the hospital then."

"Yes, Mrs Davies of course. I'll bring you back here after. I must warn you there are still a couple of journalists out front. I'd advise you don't speak to them and if they upset you I'll have them arrested." Lauren meant it too, journalists were pondscum.

Rhiannon sat huddled into her leather jacket as the WPC drove them to the hospital. She stared out of the window at the houses and streets where she had lived her entire life. She had always been happy here, even if they hadn't been especially well off, Rhiannon had never been short of friends and good neighbours and even though her brother had shunned this side of his upbringing, she knew that he remained in touch with some of the lads he went to school with who still lived here too. She sighed, sorry to have lost so much of the bond that she and her younger brother had once shared. Ianto had always been a quiet brother and not even slightly beastly like little brothers could be. He'd had a bit of a rebellious phase in his mid teens but had then knuckled down, determined to shake off the shackles of his estate upbringing. Rhiannon had never understood his desire to go, but when she saw things from his perspective.... well he and dad had constantly argued and dad had often lost his temper with the boy he fully expected to follow in his footsteps. It was only when Ianto suddenly started pushing himself at school that their dad had eased up, not wanting Ianto to end up at Debenhams like he did. Rhiannon realised that she was never that smart, she liked boys too much and had no expectations. It made her smile to think that she really did have everything she ever wanted, she just wished Ianto could have the same. Half of her wondered if he were living that part of his life through her, Uncle Ianto was always sending the kids money and buying them expensive presents, she had given up trying to stop him. Gifts aside though the young man had been so distant since he moved back from London Rhiannon found herself wondering what she had done wrong.....

"Mrs Davies... we're here, would you like me to come up with you or should I wait here?"

Rhiannon sucked in a steadying breath. "I'd rather go by myself if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I'll be waiting right here, take as long as you need."

Nodding her head and thanking the WPC she got out of the car and headed toward ITU.

Rhiannon was completely unprepared for what awaited her there. When her father had died 7 years before, there hadn't been any machinery, or wires..... she sat down after washing her hands and hanging up her coat and grasped her brother's cold white hand. A nurse was at her side a moment later.

"Excuse me, but are you a relative?"

Rhiannon tore her gaze from her brother and looked up into the face of an Asian woman in a dark blue uniform.

"I'm his sister. Rhiannon."

"Has anyone explained to you Ianto's condition?"

Rhi shook her head, trying not to cry as her gaze resettled back on her younger sibling. It upset her to see his eyes taped closed, the tubes tied in place to make him breathe, the mechanical rise and fall of his chest.

"Why is he cold?"

"I'm Sister Lee. I'm afraid we do not know why he is cold, or why he has the injuries that he has sustained. The equipment you see is regulating his breathing and keeping him warm."

"Why have you put tape over his eyes?"

"Your brother is in a deep coma, sometimes when that happens the eyes are open, but they do not blink so we close them to keep them moist and protected. I'm of the belief that patients like Mr Jones here are able to hear what is going on around them. It might help if you talked to him, you're his first family visitor......"

Rhiannon nodded. "I'm his only family. Are the police looking into what happened to him?"

Sister Lee shrugged. "I understand two of his work colleagues came in last night, I think they are investigating because he works for some government department....."

"Yes, he's a civil servant."

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

Rhiannon looked into her dark eyes and sagged her shoulders as she chewed on her lip and fingered her wedding ring.

"Will he be alright?"

"He's very ill, there is a chance he may not recover, but he is young and fit, so don't lose hope, he'll need you to be strong for him."

"Thank you, for being honest with me."

Sister Lee straightened herself up. "There's tea and coffee available in the relatives room, just across the corridor and the doctors will be round again in another hour." She quietly stepped away and Rhiannon tightened her grip around an unresponsive hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen Cooper/Williams was rather put out to find the Hub empty when she walked in. She found a hastily scribbled note on her desk in Owen's scrawl.

'Ianto in hospital, the rest of us are checking out a UFO...... call when you get in. OH'

Gwen immediately dialled his number and went to Tosh's terminal to track the SUV, wondering what on Earth had been going in her absence.


	10. Chapter 10

**PART TEN**

There were two dozen officers gathered in the incident room, all waiting impatiently on the go ahead to search the houses of those people who owned the allotments. They were all eager to get going feeling that they had been given a lucky break and that maybe they stood a chance of finding Mica Davies alive. Of course, house searching always took time to organise, gone were the days when one could just burst in and turn the place upside down. Swanson stepped in to a room of eager, determined faces, she held up the court orders.

"Alright lets do it, and let it be your best work, I want no room for doubt because we won't get another chance and I do not want her abductor to have any forewarning."

The officers paired up and filed out of the room having already been allocated their targets. Kathy watched them leave and sighed sinking onto a chair behind Hislop's desk. She'd received the first batch of forensics reports from Jenkin and was relieved to discover that two of the bodies recovered had been identified. She sighed realising that would mean going to visit the parents. Part of her wondered if the not knowing was somehow better than getting the worst possible news, there was no easy way to tell them either way. That morning she had delegated the Jones' assault case to Torchwood. She spoke to Jack Harkness at great length because there simply was no forensic evidence and Torchwood were better equipped to investigate what had happened to the young man. It was hardly top of her list of priorities and she was quite sure that Jones himself would prefer the police resources were used to find his niece instead. Jack Harkness had been only too happy to agree with her.

Kathy rubbed at her temples, this had been the hardest case she had ever dealt with. DS Myers was putting together a new web campaign and half the vice squad were trawling through child porn sites and images in search of 'their' missing girl. Mica had become the station Mascot over the last few days, she had become the first word on everyone's lips and their last thoughts before they settled into their uneasy slumber. Kathy was eternally grateful for the fact that she wasn't a mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas Hews, a gardener for Cardiff City Council who had taken early retirement, stood back on his stairs, next to his wife as two police constables made their way into his little terraced house. Mary clutched at her husband's arm.

"Thomas, whatever is going on?"

He smiled up into her round face. "Don't worry love, the police are looking for that little girl.... the one on the news from the Cromwell. I think they are checking lots of houses in the area."

He was happy to let them search the house from basement to roof space, they'd find nothing there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen was happily catching up with her paperwork when her three teammates arrived from their expedition to investigate a UFO, that turned out to be an airforce weather balloon than had broken free from its tether. Jack took great pleasure in returning it, having to hand it over to a very nice young man in uniform who had driven out to meet them from RAF Lyneham. Said air man was more interested in eyeing up Toshiko and she enjoyed Jack's pouting all the back to the Hub.

Gwen was greeted with cheer and excitement and lots of compliments about her Caribbean tan and she immediately pulled out a packet of photos from her honeymoon cruise, courtesy of Torchwood. As she and Tosh settled onto the couch and Jack perched on the coffee table Owen made a beeline for the autopsy bay to get on with some work.

"So how was the holiday?" Jack was grinning, Gwen looked fantastic, the happiest he had ever seen her.

The big, gap toothed smile was there. "Firstly, what happened to Ianto? Is he alright?"

Jack's face dropped. It was Tosh who replied.

"He's in intensive care, with unexplained injuries. His niece was also abducted from outside her school a couple of days ago."

Gwen's eyes went like saucers. "Oh my God. Who's on the case?"

"Kathy Swanson.... They found a whole bunch of kids bodies as well, they think the things are connected." Jack replied.

"And Ianto?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm going back to the hospital in a little while to see how he's doing, but he's been in a coma now for almost 24 hours."

"Shit."

"Yeah... So I will leave you two ladies to catch up." Jack left them and went to the autopsy bay to talk to Owen.

"Do you think we should have Ianto moved back here?"

Owen abandoned his task and looked up at his boss, thinking hard for a moment.

"No, he's better off where he is. I wouldn't want to risk moving him anyway. Why, what are you thinking?"

Jack picked up a scalpel and then put it back down again. "I'd like to monitor him, try to figure out what is causing his injuries. Sometimes telekinetic energy leaves a trace.... or a minor EMP event. There's no easy way to monitor that from the hospital."

Owen grinned and pushed himself across the tiled floor on his office chair, because he was too lazy to get up and walk to the work bench.

"Actually there is." He passed Jack a PDA. "That will do it, it's limited range, but as Ianto isn't going to be moving anywhere, you can just leave it by his bedside and tell the hospital staff not to touch it. They've got patient monitoring CCTV on that ward as well so I can tap into that and the readings from that beauty so we can observe him remotely. I still think it's a hair-brained theory mind."

Jack pocketed the device. "I know, humour me."

"I always do Jack..... now piss off and visit Tea Boy and remember to talk to him nicely coma patients aren't deaf and tell him he can't croak yet because he owes me a tenner."

Jack almost rolled his eyes as he took the steps into the Hub two at a time. He strode past Gwen and Tosh on the couch and both women looked up.

"Give him our love." Gwen offered up a comforting smile.

"Will do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhiannon found herself staring at the clock again. Sally from next door had just finished washing up all the dinner things and was now playing cards with David and her own son on the dining area table. Rhi just couldn't bring herself to get involved and Johnny had gone out with the lads on another search. She knew how frantic with worry Johnny was, she understood how once again instead of pacing the house like an enraged lion she had told him it was ok to go out and keep looking. While Johnny was out there searching for their baby she knew that there was hope, that he hadn't given up and that meant she hadn't given up. The time dragged though and Rhi was trying to remember what things had felt like before her daughter had been taken away, it disturbed her to realise that she couldn't. Nothing would ever be the same, the happy days of their family life would be changed forever no matter what the outcome. Her eyes went to her son, who looked so much like his uncle had when he was that age, David was just starting to get his determined independence and he was only nine. Part of her wondered if she'd be able to let him out of the front door ever again. She remembered how her mother had been after Ianto had been found. Even at the age of eight Rhi understood that their lives had been radically changed, that Ianto's sudden absence had ruined the lives of her parents. Ianto had not understood, bearing the brunt of their Father's frustrations in the following years. The constant smothering had ultimately driven her younger brother away. It amazed her to think that he was the reticent, shy one and yet he was the one that had flown the nest from the moment he had first discovered his wings. Rhiannon tucked her feet up on the couch and turned to the nonsense on the television before realising it was Mica's favourite show, 'Strictly Come Dancing'. She burst into tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto's condition hadn't changed when Jack arrived at ITU. He took Owen's PDA out of his coat pocket and turned it on, setting the sensors for the correct scans. He placed the device on the window ledge behind Ianto's bed and hoped that all the medical equipment wouldn't interfere with the device. Satisfied it was working he took the empty seat at Ianto's bedside and rested his hand over Ianto's still cold one. A quick glance at the monitors gave no indication that Ianto was going to wake up any time soon and Jack sighed feeling thoroughly dispirited by the prospect that he could lose this young man. He had tried his best remain unconcerned, but he couldn't ignore his attachment and deep affection. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to just accept Jack Harkness for what he was, but more importantly it had been over thirty years since he'd had a lover who knew exactly what he was. Last time it had ended badly and Jack had been left feeling bereft and bitter, he sincerely hoped that things with Ianto wouldn't go the same way. There was no doubt that Ianto was a challenge, getting to know him was difficult at best. Jack had never met anyone quite so reserved..... no perhaps private was the better word.

Jack gently squeezed Ianto's fingers.

"You know, you being here got me out of having to look at honeymoon photos. Gwen's very tanned, looks kinda hot, but I don't think I could cope with half naked Rhys photos by the pool. Half naked Ianto photos would be good though. I think we should try 'hide and seek' in the Hub next. You keep beating me at the twenty questions game and I always seem to lose more clothes than you so you've obviously got an advantage over me. How you know so much about musical theatre is beyond me......" Jack chewed at his lower lip for a moment.

"I have this crazy idea that you're only here because you are trying to protect Mica. Owen thinks I've climbed one tree too many, but we haven't found her yet. The police are turning Cardiff upside down, they she's somewhere local and I think they are right and I think somewhere in there.... you know..... you feel it. I trust you to come back to me when she is safe and sound back in Rhiannon's arms. I'm holding you to it Ianto, as soon as she is found, you wake up now, you understand?" Jack wrapped his other hand around Ianto's fingers so that his hand was completely engulfed under Jack's much warmer skin.

"Don't you dare leave me. I need you. Stupid really, it's why I came back after that God awful year and still I haven't really told you. Yeah I know. I know you need to do whatever it is you are doing, to save her, but I am waiting for you. I guess that's maybe not much to come back for. I know I don't always treat you well and you're so damn shy..... It's cute, really it is. You're not in the Hub, the place doesn't smell right without your coffee, even the dinosaur is getting snitty. Just come back, ok?"

Jack waited, expectantly, hoping for something.....

"Ok, take your time........ Owen says you owe him a tenner, so I'd like to know what wager you lost........ Take your time Yan, take your time."


	11. Chapter 11

**PART ELEVEN**

Andy Davidson couldn't quite decide what it was about Mr Thomas Hews that had got his back up and left him feeling itchy as he and his colleague finally left the house after a very thorough search of the property. His partner WPC Edwards turned to the elderly couple and thanked them for their co-operation and the door was closed at their backs as they strode down the garden path. Andy was entirely grateful for what happened next.

"That bloke was creepy."

He opened the gate for her and followed her to their car. He stopped looking at the dark blue estate car park outside the house they had just searched. A fairy doll hanging from the rear-view mirror. Hadn't Mica been taken by someone with a dark coloured car?

"I'm glad it's not just me, I thought he was a bit smug to be honest."

Sheila Edwards got into the police vehicle and settled herself behind the steering wheel and looked at her colleague as he got in the passenger side.

"Reckon we should call it in?"

Andy nodded without hesitation. "He's definitely hiding something, just not in his house." He reached for his radio.....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathy Swanson was sceptical, but she also knew to trust the instincts of the beat bobbies. They dealt with the public on the front line every day and Andy Davidson was well respected amongst his team, even if his sense of humour took some getting used to. She got Hislop to run a check on Thomas Hews.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was almost starting to doze off when he felt the faintest of shifts from the man on the bed in front of him. He snapped to attention and carefully removed the tapes from Ianto eyes and looked straight into two watery blue pools of conscious light. Ianto was blinking up at him, and trying his utmost to grasp his fingers. Jack looked down and smiled, just as a nurse appeared at his side, having seen on the monitor that Ianto was awake.

"Hey Ianto. It's ok, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Jack instructed gently. He was rewarded by a feeble touch and Jack's smile widened with relief. The nurse was working, checking everything and then she faced Jack.

"I'll just bleep his doctor and we'll assess whether or not he can come of the ventilator."

Jack nodded only half paying attention to what she was saying and as she stepped away Jack brushed the lightest of kisses to Ianto's forehead, which after all this time still felt too cold.

"Are you cold?"

Another nudge at his hand.

"It'll be ok Yan. Are you helping Mica?" This time he managed a tiny dip of his chin, as his gaze latched onto Jack's. All Jack could see was fear and desperation.

"Do you know where she is?"

Ianto's eyes closed for a moment. Jack wondered if that was a no, but the despair that followed in the form of tears left him in little doubt.

"Sshh, it's ok Ianto. Everything's gonna be ok." Jack gently dabbed away the water that ran over Ianto's face. "Ssshh."

Jack stepped back as the medical team gathered round, he decided to take the opportunity to ring the Hub and grab a cup of coffee. Triple shot latte in hand he dialled Gwen's number and got her cheerful greeting in response.

"Hey Gwen, how things there?"

"All quiet, Owen's dissecting and Tosh is.... well doing Tosh stuff and I'm going through the latest on the police reports on the child murders. They've just finished a massive house search and come up blank, so there's still no sign of Ianto's niece. How's Ianto?"

Jack closed his eyes for moment, relishing the soothing sound of her voice. It had been a hard decision to let her go to Rhys, but he knew it was the right one.

"He's literally just woken up, the docs are looking at him now, but I'm not sure how he's doing really, if they take him off the ventilator I may be able to talk to him later. No more injuries have appeared." Jack actually found himself wondering if that meant that Mica was dead and the connection between her and Ianto had been severed.

"That's good surely?"

"Yeah, of course it is." Gwen obviously hadn't been told about Jack's fanciful ideas. "Right then, I'm gonna hang around here for a bit. I'll come back once I know what is going on with Ianto."

"Ok Jack, tell him we love him and we want him back."

Jack smiled to himself. "I will, thanks Gwen."

He hung up and downed his coffee, wincing at the bitter taste, before binning the half empty paper cup. Two nurses were still working on Ianto when he got back. Jack stood on the perifary waiting for them to finish getting him settled. Jack was pleased to see that the intubation tube had been replaced with an oxygen mask and Ianto had been raised into a semi reclining position amid the pillows, wires and tubes that dwarfed him. Eventually the two nurse staff stepped back, the blonde and rather cute one giving Ianto's hand a comforting squeeze as she turned away. Jack caught her eye and she blushed, dipping her chin slightly. He smiled back at her.

"Can I sit with him now?"

"Yes, of course, but try not to tire him out with too much talking, I'm just going to fetch him some iced water, I'm sure he'd appreciate you giving it to him and I wish my partner were half as attentive as you are."

Jack made a point to read her name badge.

"He doesn't know what he's missing Cerys." Jack assured her with a wink. She hurried off and Jack went and sat back on the chair at Ianto's side. The young man still looked more fragile than Jack could ever remember seeing him, the hospital blankets pulled up high on his chest to help keep him warm. Ianto's head was lolled to one side, his eyes half closed. Jack took hold of his hand again and Ianto returned the gesture with curling his fingers lightly around Jack's. Jack looked down at their linked hands realising just how intimate that was, he wasn't certain he was comfortable with it, but knew Ianto needed it. Unconsciously he rubbed the back of Ianto's hand with his thumb, tracing small circles. Ianto's eyes opened a little and the faintest of smiles graced his white face. Jack smiled back, not his usual charming full wattage grin, just the familiar upcurve of his lips that was exclusively reserved for this incredible young man before him.

"I know you're not up for talking right now, but I just need to know that you are ok before I head back to the Hub."

Ianto's grip tightened a fraction.

"I'm ok." The whisper was almost lost in the hissing of the oxygen mask. "You have to find Mica, she's in a dark place, Jack."

"The police are looking. You mustn't worry about that, you have to get better."

Ianto's eyelids shuttered down. "So tired." He head drooped sideways with sleep, the furrow fading from his brow.

Jack stood up and pulled his hand free as gently as he could. "You rest now." He kissed the top of Ianto's head and stepped away from the bedside and wandered over to the nurse's station.

"Uhm I'm gonna have to go back to work to now. Could somebody ring me if there is any significant change with Ianto?"

Blonde Cery's looked up and smiled, realising she had forgotten to get the iced water.

"Yes, of course."

Jack returned the smile, almost tempted to ask for a phone number. "I'll ring his family and let them he's awake, but it's unlikely they'll visit with his niece being missing, and if you hear anything about that and it's bad, don't tell Ianto. I don't want him finding out with no one here to comfort him."

Cery's was still smiling. "I'll ensure that you are contacted first Mr Harkness. We'll be trying to get Mr Jones mobilised tomorrow, would you be able to arrange for some night clothes and a shaving kit, so he can have a shower get changed?"

"You're getting him up that soon?"

"Yes, the sooner the better for the patient. It will help us assess if there are any problems resulting from the seizure and coma."

"Right, yes.... of course. I'll bring some things round later tonight." Jack took a quick glance over his shoulder in Ianto's direction. "He will be ok, won't he?"

Cery's recognised the genuine worry. "He'll be fine after a good long rest, most likely. We'll have a much clearer idea tomorrow and if you come at about 10am you'll be able to talk to the consultant. You're very close to Mr Jones aren't you?"

Jack was caught off guard by the question. "He's part of my team, I'm close to all of them." He replied automatically.

Cery's slipped a piece of paper across the desk towards Jack and he picked it up and looked at it. It took him a moment to register the fact that she had indeed written down her phone number. Jack met her look of obvious interest and suddenly heaved a guilty sigh, handing the slip back.

"He's also my partner... sort of..... we started dating recently, but thank you for the thought."

At that Cery's burst into laughter, and it was lovely a sound which made two or three heads turn towards them.

"It's not what you think, oh my god. Was it too obvious? Sorry. It was just, if you wanted to talk. You look like you need someone to talk to..... I'm a lesbian."

Jack shook his head, _huh_ _labels_.

"Ok.... right. Thanks though, you're right I do need someone. He's right over there. Ianto's the one I talk to, he gets me, does that make sense?"

"Yes, and if it helps if I wasn't a lesbian, you'd be my kind've guy and that must make you gay? Bi?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm a little relaxed where categories are concerned, but I draw the line at Poodles."

Cery's was laughing again. "Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on Ianto for you."

"Thank you Cery's."

"You are very welcome Mr Harkness."

"It's just Jack."

She nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hislop sighed and felt like scratching out his eyes, he'd been staring at the computer screen for far too long and getting absolutely no where. Thomas Hews' record was squeaky clean, not even so much as a parking ticket to his name. The detective was wholly aware of how much time had passed, the last few days felt like a century's worth of emotional effort and still little Mica was missing. He leant back in his chair and loosened his tie, waiting for the computer to complete its search on Hews' wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pet, I'm just going to pop round to mam's and get her settled for the night." Thomas donned his raincoat and hat and picked up his car keys. His wife came out of the lounge, the police visit of a few hours ago had completely ruffled her.

"That poor little mite. I hope they find her soon. Still I don't understand why they had to come here looking."

"They're searching all of the houses duck, don't fret, I mean it's best they search everywhere, it's better than them doing nothing now isn't it? Imagine what that girl's family must be thinking."

"It's terrible. We never had anything like this happen when I was a girl, even when our Jeff was a lad."

"I know pet. What say I bring Fish and Chips on the way back?"

That brightened her up no end.

"We shouldn't really you know."

"I think after today we deserve a bit of a treat, don't you?"

Mrs Hews couldn't agree more.


	12. Chapter 12

**PART TWELVE**

Ds Hislop sighed and knocked on the door for a fourth time. He rattled the letter box and bent down to peer through it. He was startled upright by the appearance of an elderly looking man beside him.

"Can I help you?" The Welsh accent was thick and Hislop sighed reckoning that this must be the Mr Hews that Andy Davidson had mentioned in his report.

Thomas smiled at the young man on his Mother's doorstep.

"I'm DS Hislop, Gwent CID, I was wondering if I could trouble your mother for a word?"

"Is this about the little girl?"

Hislop narrowed his eyes.

"Two of your officers came to my house this morning." Hews added by way of explanation.

"Yes, sir. We're questioning everyone in the local area." He watched as Hews drew out a small bunch of keys from his pocket.

"Come on in then. I may as well put the kettle on, mam will be pleased, she likes visitors."

Hislop followed him in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto Jones' eyes snapped open and he screamed. He lunged in a sudden panic and was only stopped from leaping off the bed when three of the nursing staff held him down.

"Ssshhh, Ianto. It's alright now..... It's alright you're safe." A firm voice got his attention and he sagged back onto the pillows, tears streaming down his face.

"Call Jack, you need to call Jack!"

Ianto wasn't aware of much after his outburst. He lolled back on to the cot and shivered with cold. Cery's brought him a heated blanket and called for the doctor who finally walked on to the ward at the same time as Jack Harkness arrived. Jack bypassed him and Cery's and went to straight to Ianto's side, the medical staff close behind him. Jack was gripping Ianto's hand when he turned to Cery's. Ianto was only half awake and mumbling in Welsh to himself, which stopped the moment Jack grabbed his hand.

"Jack...."

Jack looked down at the fragile form in the bed. "Hey, what happened Ianto?"

Cery's stepped forwards. "He started screaming for you about half an hour ago. I called you straight away."

The doctor was looking at the monitors. "His vitals, are all over the place.... who are you?"

"This is Jack. He's Ianto's next of kin." Cery's explained.

A hand was extended toward Jack. "Doctor Patil. Would you mind but I really need to look him over."

Ianto drew his knees up under the covers and leaned into Jack. "Jack, the policeman, he's dead, he's dead Jack. He's so angry..... Oh God no, Mica... no... Jack help her please."

Jack sat on the bed, pulling Ianto against him tightly, petting his head. "Ssshhh, it's ok Ianto close your eyes try to relax."

Jack could feel his fists winding into the fabric of his shirt, he looked up at the Asian doctor.

"No offense, but please give us some space for a minute." Jack said firmly.

Dr Patil opened his mouth to protest and then thought the better of it, knowing full well not to argue with that tone of voice.

"Alright, just a minute though. I do need to check him."

Cery's and the white coat pulled back and Jack nuzzled Ianto's messy stale smelling hair and rubbed circles over his back.

"Ianto can you trust me?"

He felt the nod.

"I need you to see for me. Tell me where you are."

Ianto began to rock, almost imperceptibly. "He shouldn't have come in, had no business asking me. They're all nasty, cruel things..... he shouldn't have..... I'll have to clean up now and Maud will be wondering where the hell I am..... ring her first.... tell her mam is going to have a bath before bed... yes that will do, she always did that on a Wednesday......" He whispered angrily.

Jack's eyes widened in horror. "Ianto, focus. Tell me where you are."

Ianto's tone changed. "I'm in Mam's kitchen.... he's on the floor Jack... the policeman.... he's not moving. He wanted to search.... Mica..... oh... Mica I know she's here but I can't see her."

Jack could feel the wetness of tears on his shirt and the Doctor stepped forwards as the monitors began bleep alarmingly.

"I must insist, you're endangering his life!"

Jack carefully let go, easing Ianto back to the bed. The young man didn't appear to notice and Jack stepped back to let the medics do their work. He pulled out his phone and dialled Kathy Swanson's number as he strode out of the ward and into the corridor.

To his relief, Kathy picked up straight away.

"Kathy, its Jack Harkness."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you have a missing police officer? Probably male, out making enquiries on the Mica Davies case?"

There was a silence that lasted for far too long for Jack's liking.

"DS Hislop he's out currently......."

"At a house belonging to someone's mother, by any chance?"

"Yes as it happens, Jack? What do you know?"

Jack's grip tightened on his Nokia. "It's where he's got Mica and I think you may find your detective is dead. Get to the address as soon as you can and tell your people to be careful."

Jack hung up and went back on to the ward. No way in hell was he leaving Ianto now.

Ianto wouldn't settle until Jack was sitting on the bed beside him. He was quiet after that, staring vacantly into the middle distance, barely moving. Jack had never seen anyone look so grey, it was as if the young man had turned into a shadow as he slowly drifted off to sleep. An undetermined length of time later and Cery's approached the bedside almost at the end of her double shift.

"I just thought you should know. Ianto's sister just called, the police have found her daughter safe and unharmed. The police have arrested some bloke called Hews or something. But Mica is alright."

Jack looked up and smiled at her broadly. "Thank you."

"It's ok. You really care about him, don't you?"

Jack looked back to Ianto, his face now peaceful with slumber. "Yeah, I do."

She gently patted his shoulder. "Well, good night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathy stood in the bloodied kitchen looking down at the place where she had found her bludgeoned colleague. She didn't even want to guess at how Harkness had known and knowing Torchwood, she was unlikely to get an answer. Mica Davies had been found, bound and gagged locked in a walk in wardrobe in the same room which housed the decaying corpse of Thomas Hews' mother. By a miracle the girl was relatively unscathed and now back in her mother's arms and being checked over by the police doctor. Her SOCO team were already all over the old detached house gathering evidence and to her discomfort she realised that had to pay a visit to Mr Hews' wife and quite possibly arrest her too. She shook her head hoping at the back of her mind that a serial child murderer would come to light from all this, if only so she could guarantee no more victims, no more devastated families. She looked up as Jenkin stepped past her with a frown on his handsome face.

"You'll want to look upstairs in the front bedroom, I'd be cautious, it's nay pleasant."

She looked into his darkened eyes.

"There's more than one story to tell here, I think we have all the answers though."

Kathy watched him head through to the outside world for a moment of contemplative fresh air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack pulled up Ianto's Lexus outside the Davies' house on the Cromwell Estate. Ianto cautiously eased his aching body out of the front passenger seat and got out of the car turning to his boss.

"I'll get a taxi back."

Jack shook his head. "Call me. I'll fetch you."

Ianto closed his eyes, not wanting the fuss but he nodded because really he was grateful that Jack cared enough to bother. "Ok." He closed the door and Jack drove away. Ianto walked to the front door, which opened to receive him before he got the chance to push the buzzer. He was immediately enfolded in his sister's arms and led inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six hours later and Jack was driving him home, throwing the occasional concerned glance in Ianto's direction as they headed back to Ianto's flat. Ianto was exhausted and just leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Jack thought he had dozed off until at last he spoke, his tone of voice making Jack's gut's ache with worry.

"There isn't a mark on her and she doesn't remember what happened. The police surgeon doesn't understand it. I think Rhi and Johnny are just too relieved to have her home to worry about asking further." Ianto's voice was devoid of life.

Jack stopped the car outside the apartment block. "You took it from her, didn't you?"

The silence between them was punctuated by Ianto's slow deep breaths. It felt like forever opening up between them and Jack rested his hands on the steering wheel.

"Ianto, we need to talk about this."

Ianto sucked in a breath and faced him with a grimace.

"Yes, I took it away from her. I couldn't let her go through what I went through and I hope that Rhiannon and Johnny are not so traumatised by her abduction that they stop her from growing up to be the amazing woman she could be." There was steely determination in his eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"I became the prisoner of my parent's fears, why do you think I am like I am? I've spent my whole adult life trying to learn not to be afraid of every man on the street..... Lisa freed me, taught me to trust and you picked up where she left off. I couldn't let Mica suffer. I can't explain to you how Jack. I don't know. I just did it."

Jack reached across and grasped his trembling hand. "I almost lost you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want my sister to lose her baby girl. Isn't that why I do this? Why I am with Torchwood? Sometimes when you want something badly enough......." Ianto looked away.

"I understand." Jack squeezed his fingers gently.

"I know you do Jack. You probably understand better than I do, because it still defies explanation."

Jack was shaking his head and smiling. "You just love your family, there's nothing unexplainable about that. Come on, I think you need to be in bed otherwise Owen will be on the war path."

Ianto didn't move. "That man, the one they arrested, did he kill those children?"

"Kathy told me they found a concealed room in the attic of the mother's house, it was full of trophies, things taken from his victims, she emailed me pictures.... don't know why really, she thought....."

"That I may be able identify the item he took from me."

Jack nodded.

"He took a blue and white scarf that nan made for me."

There had been a scarf, photographed in its evidence bag. "Yes, there was one...... Jeez Ianto. I don't know what to say."

Ianto unclipped his seatbelt and turned to get out of the car.

"I fancy Chinese tonight, that ok with you?"

Jack hid his surprise, he knew Ianto needed to anchor himself and that the young man would talk, eventually, in his own time.

"Sounds good."

_**Finis**_

**AN: Would welcome feed back...I suspect I will re write the entire thing to something much longer and tie up some loose ends and make the non TW characters a bit stronger..... After Uni has finished though.**

**Cheers for reading and commenting every one.**

**Deeta**


End file.
